Sonic and Sally: A Romeo and Juliet Parody
by LittleTiger488
Summary: This thing is so old it hurts  I wrote a parody of Romeo and Juliet replacing them with SatAM characters! So shoot me! Note: this story is NOT written in old confusing English like Shakespeare wrote it, it's in modern day English. FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This story is based on Shakespeare's famous tragedy, Romeo & Juliet. I have re-written it in story form and have cast my all time favorite cartoon characters to play the parts! This story is not written in old English like Shakespeare wrote it, so it will be much easier to understand and read. It is also written like a story, not a script, to make it more interesting and detailed. The cartoon I have chosen is the Saturday morning series of Sonic the Hedgehog! Just to inform you the story will take place on the planet of Mobius, not Earth. All the characters in the story (except the gray vixen at the beginning) are either from the show or comic books. So I won't be changing the cartoon characters' names, ages, personalities or accents, but I will be changing their rank and family to better fit the story of Romeo & Juliet. For example, a character that is not related to another in the cartoon might now be related for the sake of the plot. Even though Romeo & Juliet were both around the ages of fourteen and fifteen, my characters are both sixteen. The Capulets will now be The Acorns and The Montagues will now be The Hedgehogs. This was actually an assignment for school and I had a blast writing it! I really hope I get an A ^^ even though my teacher knows close to nothing about Sonic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo & Juliet; they belong to Shakespeare (ha! But he's dead! So I can use them all I want! What's he going to do about it?) I also do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters (if I did I would be in heaven and the show wouldn't have been canceled) they belong to SEGA, DiC Entertainment and Archie Comics. The gray vixen belongs to me for she is I!

Cast  
In order of appearance

Narrator - Me, the gray vixen (not a Sonic character but I wanted to be in the story!)  
Sampson (servant of Capulet) - Nack the Weasel  
Gregory (servant of Capulet) - Vector Crocodile  
Abraham (servant of Montague) - Espio Chameleon  
Balthasar (servant of Montague) - Mighty Armadillo  
Benvolio (cousin to Romeo) - Miles "Tails" Prower  
Tybalt (cousin to Juliet) - Geoffrey St. John  
Lord Capulet (father of Juliet) - Max Acorn  
Lady Capulet (mother of Juliet) - Alicia Acorn  
Lord Montague (father of Romeo) - Jules Hedgehog  
Lady Montague (mother of Romeo) - Bernadette Hedgehog  
Prince Escalus (ruler of Verona) - Prince Elias Acorn  
Romeo - Sonic the Hedgehog  
Count Paris (seeks Juliet's hand in marriage) - Antoine D'Coolette  
Rosaline (Romeo's ex-crush) - Mina Mongoose  
Nurse (Juliet's nurse/maid) - Bunnie Rabbot  
Juliet - Sally Alicia Acorn  
Mercutio (friend to both families, close friend to Romeo) - Knuckles the Echidna  
Friar Laurence (priest and one Romeo goes to for advice) - Sir Charles Hedgehog (Uncle Chuck)  
Peter (Nurse's servant) - Rotor Walrus  
Apothecary (a Druggist) - Snively Kintobor

Sonic and Sally: A Romeo and Juliet Parody  
By LittleTiger  
Night has fallen on the beautiful city of Mobotropolis. Just outside the border, relaxing on a grassy cliff that overlooks the city, a young gray vixen sits and watches as the Mobian city lights up for the night. She wears a dark violet cloak that blows gently in the wind. The contented female fox looks down at the capital of Mobius. Her crystal blue eyes never blink as she begins to speak out loud to no one in particular.

"Two Households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Mobotropolis, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,  
Whose misadventure piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage,  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

She foreshadows the events that will take place within the next few days. The vixen continues to look down on Mobotropolis. If only they knew that their there peaceful city was about to be struck by tragedy...


	2. The beginning of a dangerous relationshi...

Walking through the market place in Mobotropolis, were two servants of the House of Acorn. The weasel and crocodile laughed as they exchanged jokes and poked fun at one another. Each of them, armed with swords, began to show off their bravado.   
  
"Vector you sissy! You call that an insult?" Nack, a purple colored weasel, laughed at his friend.  
  
"Yours was no better you poor excuse for a Mobian!" retorted Vector, a green crocodile. He swished his large whip like tail at Nack, who jumped out of the way.  
  
"That was pathetic!" Nack smirked. The two continued to goof off until Vector spotted a familiar armadillo. He jabbed Nack in the side and pointed over in that direction.   
  
"Isn't that Mighty? One of those good for nothing servants for the Hedgehog family?"  
  
Nack craned his neck over Vector's shoulder, spotting the red armadillo walking with the purple chameleon. "Yea! And that's Espio with him!" he glared at the two rival servants. "Look at them! Acting all high and mighty!"  
  
Vector grinned as an idea formed in his mind. "Watch me put those two losers in their place!"  
  
Nack, though confused, followed his friend over to the Hedgehog's servants.   
  
"Well look what crawled out of the sewers, Nack!" Vector smirked, thrusting an accusing thumb at their foes.   
  
"I beg your pardon?" Mighty the Armadillo whirled around to face the crocodile. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was Vector. "Look in a mirror why don't you! Crocodiles roll around in sewers, not dignified armadillos!"  
  
Vector snorted at the comment and gripped the handle of his sword. "Why you little..."  
  
"Vec! What are you doing?" Nack interrupted and placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder.  
  
Vector brushed him off, "Teaching this scum a lesson!" he growled as he unsheathed his sword. Mighty mimicked the action and produced his own weapon as well. In a matter of seconds, the clang of metal against metal echoed through the market place. Mobian citizens screamed and gathered up their children as they fled the scene, though some crowded around to watch the fight ensue.  
  
Miles Prower, better known as Tails due to the fact that he had two of them, happened to be in the market place at the time. Young Tails, a relative to the Hedgehog family, was peacefully browsing the market shops when he was interrupted by the sound of a quarrel. The young two tailed fox's large, pointed ears twitched as he detected the sound of swordplay. By intertwining his unique set of tails, the kitsune was able to fly over the crowd, sort of like a helicopter. Tails landed inside the circle where Vector and Mighty fought.   
  
"STOP! Both of you!" Tails shouted over the clang of the swords, catching the servant's attention. "Do you have any idea what Prince Elias will do if he catches you fighting again?" With that said, Tails snatched the sword from Mighty's hand.   
  
"Starting fights again, eh Tails?" a thick Australian voice from behind snickered. Tails spun around to see a tall skunk make his way through the crowd. Tails glared at the skunk, but kept calm.  
  
"You think this is my doing Geoffrey? I was trying to stop them! Can't I take a walk in peace without having to deal with all this fighting?" the rustic orange fox snapped.   
  
"Peace?" sneered Geoffrey St. John, relative to the Acorn family. "I hate the word! Jus' like I hate the House of Hedgehogs!" he spat. The skunk produced his own sword and pointed it at Tails. "You want a fight mate? Well I'll give you a fight!" Geoffrey hissed as he swung the blade.  
  
Tails blocked the attack with the sword he had taken away from Mighty. "I don't want to fight!"   
  
"Then die!" Geoffrey swung his sword at Tails again. This time the fox ducked, just nearly missing the blade.   
  
Lord and Lady Acorn had also been in the market place as well. The sounds of their nephew Geoffrey lured them to the fight. Yet the two squirrels were unaware of their enemy's presence. Lord and Lady Hedgehog, were also attracted to the large crowd. Lord Acorn gasped when he saw the hedgehogs.  
  
"Jules Hedgehog! That fiend! Figures this would all be his fault! Alicia!" Max Acorn addressed his wife, "Where is my sword? Give it to me!"  
  
Lady Alicia Acorn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are like a child Max! Where ever there is trouble you have to join in!" the female ground squirrel scolded her husband.   
  
"Jules! Calm yourself! Let them be!" Lady Bernadette, a purple hedgehog, tried to hold back her own spouse.   
  
"Let go Bernie! I won't hurt that Acorn scum...much," Lord Jules, a blue hedgehog, struggled against his wife's grasp.  
  
Unfortunately for the Acorns and Hedgehogs, Prince Elias, ruler of Mobotropolis, was making his daily rounds in the market place. It wasn't long until the fighting caught the ground squirrel's attention. The royal stomped over to the large crowd of Mobians, who cleared a path for him the second they realized who he was. Elias wasn't surprised at all to find the troublesome skunk trying to make shish-ka-bob out of the young fox.   
  
"Geoffrey! Fighting?! AGAIN! I can't believe this!" Prince Elias roared but then paused, "Scratch that...I CAN believe this! Why is it that every time I see you Geoffrey, you have a sword pointed at someone?"  
  
"That's a lie!" Geoffrey protested and out of reflex, pointed his sword at the Prince. Elias put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the skunk. It took Geoffrey a second to realize he had just contradicted himself. "...Sorry your majesty," he apologized and slowly lowered his sword.   
  
Elias let out an annoyed sigh and he rubbed his temples. He had just about enough of all the fighting and this little out burst was the last straw. The Acorns and Hedgehogs had been rivals ever since he could remember. They never passed up an opportunity to harass each other and the Prince was tired of always having to break up the fights.  
  
"Listen up!" Elias shouted over the crowd, silencing them instantly. He glanced over at both families with anger in his eyes. "Your fighting has to come to a stop or I just might go crazy! I will not warn you again! The next time I see an Acorn or Hedgehog in this situation, the penalty will be death! And that is FINAL!" Prince Elias growled at the two families. With that said, the ruler of Mobotropolis stormed out of the crowd, leaving the Acorns and Hedgehogs in a state of shock.  
  
After the Acorns had left, Lord Jules finally broke the silence and turned to his nephew, Tails. "Who started this?" he asked simply.   
  
"The Acorn servants and our own were fighting when I got here. I tried to stop them but then that jerk Geoffrey got in the way!" Tails protested, explaining his side of the story.   
  
"Thank goodness Sonic wasn't here to witness this!" Lady Bernadette sighed, referring to her son, Sonic Hedgehog. "Heaven knows what would have happened then!"   
  
"Where is that boy of mine any way?" Jules asked as he glanced around the market place in search of his son.   
  
Tails pointed in the direction of the Mobotropolis Park entrance. "I saw him this morning in the park. He looked like he wanted to be alone so I just walked away. Sonic hasn't been himself lately, rather slow if you know what I mean."   
  
Jules nodded, "He has been acting rather odd lately, locking himself in his room and refusing to converse with anyone at all!"  
  
"I'm beginning to worry about him...will you talk to him Tails? He listens to you," Bernadette asked.  
  
"No problem. I am actually quite curious about what has made my cousin into such a Slow Mo," Tails joked as he twirled his twin tails and flew over to the park.   
  
As the fox hovered over the beautiful public park he instantly spotted the cobalt hedgehog with bright red sneakers throwing stones at his reflection in a pond. Tails landed behind his cousin and put on his best smile.   
  
"Morning Sonic!" the fox greeted as he walked up beside the depressed teenager. Sonic didn't glance up but instead threw another stone into the water.   
  
"Morning?" the hedgehog questioned, still not looking up from what he was doing.   
  
"Yea, It's just about 9:00," Tails glanced down at his wristwatch. Sonic sighed and then continued to chuck the rocks into the pond. He didn't seem to realize or care about the time at all. Tails had had enough of this silence from his cousin and best friend. Sonic was usually very talkative, in fact, it was hard to get him to shut up sometimes. Tails snapped when a thought came to his mind.   
  
"How about we race back to your house Sonic?" Tails suggested, hoping a race would cheer up his cousin. Sonic shook his head no and sat down on the grass, he had run out of stones to throw.  
  
Now Tails knew there was something wrong. Sonic never passed up an opportunity to race someone. It was no secret; Sonic Hedgehog was the fastest thing on Mobius! And I don't mean fast as in running a mile in a couple minutes, I'm talking about the speed of sound fast! His parents called him Sonic for a reason.   
  
"Sonic what's up with you?" Tails tapped his foot impatiently waiting for an answer.  
  
Sonic sighed again, "She plagues my dreams Tails! All I see is that beautiful face!"   
  
Tails raised an eyebrow, confused at first. But it didn't take long for the fox to understand what his cousin was talking about; he decided to test his theory. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Tails? I am in love with this girl! I swear! She has to be the most beautiful thing this hedgehog has ever laid eyes on!" Sonic blurted out.  
  
Tails was now intrigued and his eyes lit up with interest. "Really? Who?"  
  
Sonic smiled as he thought about his crush, "The way past cool Mina Mongoose!" said the hedgehog, who seemed to go weak at the mere sound of her name. Tails snickered at the dopey look on his cousin's face. But then Sonic sighed again and stared at the ground, resuming his depressed look.   
  
"So why do you look so down in the dumps?" Now Tails was confused again.  
  
Sonic let out another sigh, "Because! Mina doesn't love me back! She's defiantly not interested in me, that's for sure! She even said she doesn't want a guy in her life! EVER!" Sonic buried his head is his gloved hands. "Tails, what am I going to do?"  
  
Tails put a hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Chill Sonic! It's just one girl! There are tons more out there! Come on, let's go to the market place and scope some out!" said the fox, trying to persuade his friend to forget about Mina and move on. But Sonic, being the stubborn hedgehog he is, wouldn't listen.   
  
"Are you crazy?! I can't stop thinking about Mina! She's too perfect! I'll never see anyone the way I see her! No one could ever be that beautiful!" Sonic jumped to his feet.   
  
"Sonic, listen to reason! This girl is obviously not your type, forget about her!" Tails tried to convince the hedgehog longing for Mina was a lost cause, which it was.   
  
"Ha! You'd have to teach me how to forget, Tails!" Sonic crossed his arms over his chest. But Tails was determined to help his friend.   
  
"I might not be able to do anything about teaching you to forget, but I know someone who will knock some sense into you!" the two-tailed fox stated as he grabbed Sonic's hand and practically dragged the hedgehog behind him.   
  
***  
  
"Jules won't try anything! He knows what the Prince will do to either of us if he does. Besides, we are both gentlemen! It shouldn't be too hard for us to keep the peace!" Max Acorn babbled on and on to the coyote walking beside him.   
  
After the incident at the market place, the Acorns had returned home. Upon entering the door, Max was greeted by a familiar face. Antoine D'Coolette, a coyote from the French parts of Mobius, had been a friend of The House of Acorn for a while now. Max saw Antoine as a real gentleman, sort of like the son he never had. He simply dismissed the fact that the coyote butchered the English language like it was a side of beef. Antoine had never exactly bothered to perfect his English and talked in a very thick French accent.   
  
"I am to be agreeing with you my lord! Both of you are how do you zay, hon`-or-a-bowel?" Antoine exclaimed, pronouncing the H.   
  
"That's 'honorable' Antoine my boy," Max chuckled.  
  
"This waz not what I waz saying?" Antoine looked a little confused when the ground squirrel corrected him.   
  
"Well! Didn't you have something to ask me lad?" Max changed the subject. Antoine nodded.  
  
"Oui my lord! I waz to be asking you about your daughter, Sally." Antoine said, referring to Max's only child, Sally Alicia Acorn.   
  
"Ah yes! My dear Sally! What about her?"  
  
"I would be liking to know if I could be, how do you say, taking her hand in marriage?" Antoine asked casually, like it was no big deal. Max stopped walking and thought for a second.  
  
"Well...Sally is only sixteen, I'm not sure if she's ready for marriage yet..."  
  
"But zare are being younger womens then her zat are, how you say, 'hitched'?" Antoine protested. Max sighed, still thinking hard about the matter.   
  
"You make a valid point lad! Tell you what, tonight I will be hosting a small get together. You know a hundred friends or so, just a small party! Why don't you get to know my daughter, get her to really like you! Woo her, so to speak."   
  
"Woo? What ez thiz woo my lord?" Antoine tilted his head, not understanding.  
  
"Never mind..." Max sighed.   
  
At that moment one of the Acorn's servants marched up to Max and held out a list. "My lord, the guest list for tonight," the humble looking shrew handed the paper to Max.   
  
"Excellent!" the ground squirrel exclaimed, as he looked it over. "Everything looks in order! Now go, hand out the invitations to the ones on this list my good man!"  
  
The shrew bit his lower lip, "Uh yes sir, as you wish..." the servant took back the list and then made his way out of the room. Little did Max know that this particular servant could not read.   
  
A little while latter, back on the streets of Mobotropolis, Sonic and Tails were on their way to visit a friend who was staying in Mobotropolis for a short vacation.   
  
"I'm telling you Sonic, just picture Mina as a big, fat, ugly, seventy year old women and you will totally forget about her!" the fox suggested. Sonic stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at his friend.  
  
"You're not helping Tails..."  
  
At that moment the hedgehog felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Sonic turned around and glanced downward at the short shrew looking up at him.  
  
"Excuse me sir," the shrew asked politely, "but do you perhaps know how to read?"   
  
"Yes," Sonic answered, not exactly sure what the shrew wanted.  
  
"Would you mind reading this for me? I can't and I need to know who is on that list," The shrew responded, handing Sonic the list. The hedgehog glanced over the paper, his eyes panning each line. Tails leaned over Sonic's shoulder so he could see as well.  
  
"Amadeus VonBowser and his three daughters. Count Bellvasheare and his beauteous sisters. Former Guardian of the Floating Island, Locke, his lovely wife Lara-Le and their son, present Guardian, Knuckles the Echidna. Uncle Acorn, his wife and children. My fair niece Mina Mongoose. And my nephew Geoffrey St. John." Sonic paused and looked over the list again. "That's one mondo long list! Where are they all going?"  
  
"To my master Max Acorn's house for a small celebration," the shrew stated proudly, "Since you have been so much help, you are welcome to join us if you would like! That is, if you are not related to Jules Hedgehog of course," he added with a smile.  
  
Sonic opened his mouth to state that he was in fact related to Jules but Tails promptly elbowed him in the stomach, causing the hedgehog to cringe in pain.  
  
"We'd love to!" Tails grinned widely. The shrew nodded and then left. Sonic rubbed his aching stomach and glared at Tails.   
  
"Why did you do that?" he growled.  
  
"Because! Mina is going to be there! Along with a whole bunch of other beautiful girls! Let's go and I'll show you she's not worth all this pain you are feeling for her!" Tails explained his plan.   
  
"The only pain I feel right now is the pain in my gut!" Sonic continued to glare at Tails for elbowing him in the stomach. Tails crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring that last remark. Sonic sighed and looked at the ground, thinking if crashing the Acorn's party was such a good idea. "I don't know, what if we get caught?"  
  
"Knuckles is going! We'll just walk in with him!" Tails answered. He and Sonic were good friends with the Guardian. It was Knuckles who they were going to see before the Acorn's servant had asked for Sonic's help. "Come on Sonic! I bet there are girls there ten times prettier then Mina!" Tails pleaded, hoping his cousin would consider the opportunity.   
  
"Like I said bud, no one is more beautiful then Mina! I guess we could go, but only because she will be there!" Sonic insisted. Tails sighed, annoyed with the hedgehog's stubbornness, but gave in. With that settled, the two continued their walk to visit Knuckles the Echidna.   
  
***  
  
Lady Alicia Acorn walked down the hall and into a large bedroom. The room looked as if it would belong to a teenage girl, for it was quite lovely with peach colored silk and satin drapes that hung over the canopy bed and over the arch that led to the balcony. Inside the room was a light brown rabbit folding cloths. This particular rabbit was no ordinary Mobian, for her legs and left arm were robotic.   
  
"Good day Bunnie," Alicia greeted from the doorway. The rabbit quickly turned around at the sound of her name.   
  
"Oh mah Lady! Forgive me! Ah didn't know ya'll were there!" Bunnie Rabbot, a Mobian from the Southern parts of Mobius, was the nurse to the Acorn's daughter. Her robotic limbs had been the outcome of a run in with the Roboticizer. Thankfully the process hadn't been completed and Bunnie was saved from this misfortune of loosing her free will. But that was a while back. The Acorns had hired her as a maid for sometime, but when Sally Alicia Acorn was born Bunnie became her personal nurse.   
  
"That's quite alright! But tell me, would you happen to know where my daughter might be? I need to have a word with her if you don't mind." Alicia asked.  
  
"Ah'll go an' fetch her at once mah lady!" Bunnie quickly walked out onto the balcony. She looked over the side and down into the courtyard garden. She spotted the teenager sitting under a willow tree reading peacefully. "Sally Girl! Ya'll get in here! Yer mother wishes to have a lil' word with ya!" she called down to Sally who glanced up from her book.   
  
Sally beamed and immediately rose to her feet. It was a rare occasion when she was able to have a conversation with her mother. Lady Alicia was very busy and didn't exactly spend time getting to know her daughter. That's why Sally was much closer with Bunnie and saw her nurse as more of a second mother and best friend. The squirrel hurried up to her room and respectfully curtsied in front of her mother. Alicia smiled but her smile quickly faded when she looked over her daughter's attire.   
  
"Sally Alicia Acorn! What are you wearing?!" her mother said in shock as she motioned to Sally's cloths. Instead of a traditional gown that girls in the Acorn's social class were expected to wear, Sally wore a more casual blue jean vest and matching boots. Bunnie slapped a hand on her forehead and shook her head in disappointment. Sally bit her lower lip and looked at the floor. Alicia continued to scold her child. "What happened to that beautiful dress your grandmother made for you?"  
  
Sally cringed at the thought of the ugly pink dress that hung in her closet. "Well..." Sally searched for an excuse. Bunnie hated seeing the poor girl try and explain herself.  
  
"Forgive me again mah lady, but that lil' ol' gown wasn't exactly Sally's size. The pretty lil' thing was just a tad bit too big for the girl! That's all!" Bunnie interrupted, as she put her hands on Sally's shoulders to comfort her. "Ah'll be hemmin the gown as soon as Ah can!" Sally smiled at Bunnie as if to thank her for her quick thinking.  
  
"See to it that you do. And Sally dear, please put on some decent cloths! Imagine what people would think if they saw MY daughter in street wear! It's down right embarrassing you know!" Alicia sighed and massaged her temples, deciding to just drop the subject and move on to what she had come here to ask her daughter. She glanced up at the nurse who was brushing Sally's long maroon colored bangs out of the squirrel's eyes, sort of like something a mother would do. "Bunnie, would you mind if I had a word with my daughter? Alone?"   
  
Sally and Bunnie looked at each other, a bit disappointed at Lady Alicia's request. But Bunnie smiled and gently patted Sally's cheek. Then she turned and faced Alicia. "As ya'll wish mah lady," Bunnie curtsied and then walked towards the door.   
  
Alicia looked over to Sally and was about to open her mouth to say something when she realized that the nurse's presence might not be a bad idea. "Bunnie! On second thought why don't you stay here." Alicia realized that Sally actually spent more time with Bunnie then she did with her parents, which was why the rabbot knew almost everything there was to know about the young ground squirrel.   
  
Bunnie smiled and quickly rushed back into the room, Sally hugged her. Alicia just simply nodded at the display of affection and continued. "Bunnie, do you know how old my daughter is?" she asked as she circled Sally, examining her daughter's every feature. The nurse smirked at the question and instantly started to ramble, one of her most annoying habits.  
  
"Why Sally Girl ain't no more than sixteen! Why Ah remember when she weren't no higher then mah knee! She was such a darlin lil' thang! Sharp as a tack too! Always reading them books of hers! Yet that girl shore did have her head up in the clouds! Ah'd catch her daydreamin durin her classes more than once or twice!" Bunnie babbled on as Sally rolled her eyes. Alicia put her hand up to silence the rabbot.   
  
"So! You say she's sixteen," Alicia tried to change the subject back to Sally's age.   
  
"Shore is! Ain't that right suga?" Bunnie cooed as she gave Sally another hug. "Ah jus' hope I get to see the day when mah Sally Girl gets herself a man and settles down!"  
  
"Marriage! That's what I came here to talk to you about Sally!" Alicia broke in, taking her daughter's hands in her own. "What are your thoughts on the subject dear?"  
  
Sally thought about it for a second and then looked up at her mother. "Well...I guess it's never really interested me. I don't really care for it all that much. What I mean is I could do without it..." the teenager exclaimed.   
  
Alicia frowned, "Now Sally, there are plenty of young ladies in Mobotropolis younger than you who have already been married and found good husbands! Now, you know that very handsome gentleman Antoine? What do you think of him?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Bunnie's eyes lit up, "Antoine! Sally Girl, what a man! He's perfect for ya suga!" the rabbot said, trying to convince the teenage ground squirrel that the French coyote would make a good husband. Sally still wasn't sure.  
  
"Yes! Indeed! He will be at the party tonight, so I want you to get to know him. Give him a chance my dear! I know you will like him if you just try to," Alicia pleaded. Sally looked at her mother and then to her nurse. She really wanted to make them both happy.  
  
"I'll get to know Antoine and see what I think then. But only because you want me too," Sally finally responded. This made Alicia smile and she hugged her daughter.  
  
"That's my girl! Now the party will start soon so I want you to be ready," Alicia instructed. She took one last look over Sally's cloths, ".... and please put on a dress dear!"   
  
After Lady Alicia left the room, Bunnie immediately started to fuss over Sally's cloths and hair. The rabbot got to work and in no time at all, Sally Alicia Acorn looked like a princess.   
  
***  
Laughter broke the silence of the streets of Mobotropolis. A small crowd of teenage boys were making their way to the House of Acorn. Since night had come, they carried torches and they wore party masks decorated for the celebration. Among the group were three close friends, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.   
  
Knuckles the Echidna, who was in fact the Guardian of the Master Emerald on the Floating Island, had come down to Mobotropolis with his family for a vacation. He had been a great friend to Sonic and Tails. They had come by to visit him and when Tails explained his whole plan to cheer up Sonic, Knuckles was all for it. The echidna was the fun loving type, always ready for a party.   
  
While the rest of the crowd was laughing and joking, Sonic stayed mostly quiet. He finally spoke up when Knuckles told him he was being a spoiled sport. "I don't know guys, I think I'll just stay home for the night..." the hedgehog moped.   
  
Tails rolled his eyes and took Sonic by the arm. "No way! You're going and you're gonna like it!"  
  
"Besides! What fun are you going to have at home? Seriously though, we'll just go to the party, hang out for a while and then scram! No big deal!" Knuckles insisted.  
  
This still didn't put Sonic into a better mood. He just sighed and looked up at the starry sky. "I have a bad feeling about all this anyway, and after that dream I had last night..."  
  
"Oh! Did ya hear that guys! A dream he says!" Knuckles snickered, causing the group to laugh. "Dreaming about Mina no doubt! I bet all he thinks about is that hot, tempting mongoose..."  
  
"Knock it off Knux!" Sonic interrupted as he playfully punched Knuckles in the arm. But that didn't do much to shut the echidna up.  
  
"Oh Sonic! Take me Sonic! I'm yours!" Knuckles mocked his friend as he spoke in a girly voice, imitating Mina. This brought about more laughter and hoots from the teens that accompanied the three friends. Sonic glared at Knuckles, but the echidna continued. "Chill out Sonic! Nothing is going to happen! Dreams are just stupid things that we think about when we sleep. That's why they make no sense! I had a dream where I was eating tuna flavored pudding and shoving duct tape up my nose, but did I stop to think it might mean something?"  
  
Sonic shook his head, "It wasn't like that, it was different! I don't know what to think. All I know is that something is going to happen tonight and it feels mondo uncool..."  
  
Knuckles and Tails shot confused glances at each other. Sonic just sighed and continued on. "Well I don't care, let fate do what it wants with this hedgehog. I've had enough of all this torture life throws at me. Come on, if we are going to this party then lets go already," Sonic walked ahead. Knuckles and Tails just shrugged and followed him, not knowing what to think.   
  
***  
  
In the giant ballroom of the Acorn's mansion, a party was taking place. A joyous celebration was unfolding as servants rushed from here to there, waiting on the guests and tending to the refreshments. Mobians of the upper class littered the dance floor. The women were dressed in beautiful flashy gowns while the men wore traditional, colorful masks that hid their faces.   
  
Max Acorn, drink in hand, rose from his seat to toast the evenings' guests and thank everyone for coming. After a few encouraging words to convince the crowd to dance and have fun, he returned to his friends and they continued to chat and joke.   
  
It was at this time that the group of teenagers from the street entered the party. They went their separate ways and browsed the party for young ladies to impress and show off to. Also browsing was Geoffrey St. John. The skunk made his way over to the refreshments, but his attention soon wandered to the blue hedgehog entering the room. Sonic pulled down his mask and walked through the crowd of dancing Mobians.   
  
"Sonic?! What is that scum doing at OUR party?!" Geoffrey growled to himself. He wasted no time in stomping over to his uncle and tapping him on the shoulder. Max whirled around to face his nephew, a sloppy smile on his face. There was no hiding it; the ground squirrel had had a little too much Champaign. Geoffrey simply shrugged it off and began to tell his uncle what he saw. "Uncle! That no good hedgehog is here!" the skunk pointed in Sonic's direction.  
  
Max slowly followed Geoffrey's pointed finger until he finally was able to locate the blue hedgehog. "Why Geoffrey! Isn't that the Jules' boy? Sonic I think his name is?" Max slurred.  
  
Geoffrey let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes Uncle Max!" the skunk cracked his knuckles. "Want me to throw the bloke out of here?"   
  
Max narrowed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his nephew. "Now, now! There will be none of that! The lad doesn't seem to be doing any harm. Leave him be!"  
  
"But Uncle! He is a Hedgehog!"  
  
"No buts Geoffrey! There will be no fighting at this party! Do I make myself clear?! Now go! Dance and forget about Sonic!" Max insisted. Geoffrey clenched his fists but obeyed his uncle. The skunk stormed out of the party, refusing to be in the room with his enemy.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic took Tails and Knuckles' advice and tried to enjoy himself. But the beautiful yellow mongoose talking with a bunch of other girls distracted him. The hedgehog sighed, "Like I would ever have a chance with her..." he thought to himself.  
  
Across the room, a female ground squirrel wearing a blue gown trimmed with gold fabric was being bored to tears. Sally held back a yawn as she straightened the gold tiara that adorned her head. The poor girl was trying her best to listen to Antoine talk about himself. She smiled and nodded at every word he said; yet in reality she was forcing herself not to KO the coyote with her shoe. "Could this guy possibly get anymore self centered? Mom and Bunnie can just forget it! I can't possibly marry him!" Sally screamed in her mind.   
  
Sonic decided standing in the corner for the rest of the night was his safest bet. "Maybe I'll have better luck blending in with the wall," he thought, even though the walls were gray. The hedgehog scanned the room for a quiet, dark corner he could hide in. But his eyes caught sight of something much more inviting.  
  
Sally desperately needed to get away from the coyote. She had had enough of him and had only been talking to Antoine for ten minutes! "Feels more like ten years!" Sally commented in her head. The squirrel panned the room, looking for an escape route. But instead, she saw what she thought was the light at the end of a tunnel.  
  
She was gorgeous! Just one glance at her was enough to keep Sonic staring at her radiant beauty. He couldn't possibly take his eyes off the magnificent wonder he saw before him. Sonic swallowed hard as he continued to stare. All thoughts of Mina Mongoose vanished in the blink of an eye.   
  
He was like a knight in shining armor! He was so handsome and strong looking. Sally couldn't look away from him. Antoine's voice seemed to just fade away and soon became nothing more than a faint muffle in the distance. Everyone else in the room disappeared; he was the only one worth seeing.  
  
"She's looking at me!" Sonic began to get nervous.  
  
"He's looking at me!" Sally blushed like mad.   
  
The squirrel's thoughts of romance were interrupted by an annoying French accent. "Sally, are you listening to moi?"   
  
Sally blinked and looked back at the coyote. "Oh! Antoine! Yes! Uh...please continue!" she blurted out, trying to cover up the fact that she hadn't been listening to a word he said. Antoine simply shrugged and continued talking. Sally sighed as she pretended to pay attention to Antoine, but her eyes wandered back over to the spot she had last seen Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. She was dismayed to find him gone. She let out another disappointed sigh and looked back at Antoine. She really wished he would shut up, and the thought of drowning him in the punch bowl was actually quite appealing. Much to Sally's relief, her father broke into the one sided conversation.   
  
"Antoine my boy! Ah! I see you've found my daughter! Quite a piece of work she is, eh?" Lord Max laughed as he put his arm around Antoine. Sally noticed the drink in her father's hand and the distinct aroma of alcohol on his breath that caused her sensitive nose to twitch. She rolled her eyes at her drunken parent. Antoine, oblivious to Max's condition, just smiled.   
  
"Well lad! Join us over here! I have people who want to meet you, you cheeky fellow you!" Max chuckled and staggered off.   
  
"If you are to be excusing me Sally," Antoine said as he took Sally's hand and kissed the back of it. Sally wanted to throw up right there and then, but she was grateful to see him leave.   
  
"Thank Mobius! I thought he would never leave!" she blurted out to herself. She glanced around the room, hoping to find that mystery man, but to no avail. Convincing herself he was gone for good, she walked over to a nearby pillar and leaned up against it. Sally closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. Her daydream was brought to a halt when she felt something gently take her hand.   
  
Sally opened her eyes and slowly glanced down at her hand and a white-glove was what she saw. She slowly trailed the hand back to its owner who was standing behind the pillar, peaking his head out and smiling up at her. Sally blinked as she stared at the emerald green eyes that stared back at her.   
  
"Sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable but I couldn't help myself," Sonic smirked, and then gently kissed her hand. "I'll leave if you want."  
  
Sally blushed again and smiled, setting her other hand on top of his. "If you wanted my attention, you have it." she said as Sonic walked out from behind the pillar. "Is it not customary to greet another with a hand shake when first meeting them?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Only a hand shake?" Sonic grinned back. The hedgehog seemed to be lost in Sally's crystal blue eyes. He hadn't realized how close they were to each other. Their faces were only inches apart.   
  
"Are there other ways to greet someone?" Sally asked as her hands slowly moved up to his shoulders. Sonic placed his own hands on her waist.   
  
"There are a few but only one comes to mind at the moment..." the hedgehog trailed off as he moved even closer to the squirrel. Sally in turn tilted her head farther up.   
  
"You mean instead of hands..." Sally never finished her sentence.  
  
At that moment, the squirrel and hedgehog, after seeing each other for the first time, not even knowing whom the other was, nor caring, shared their first kiss. A kiss so passionate, so romantic it seemed to last forever. It was love at first sight. A love like no other.   
  
Finally, the two slowly pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes once again. Neither of them could find words to describe what they had just felt. Only one came to mind.  
  
"Wow..." they both said in unison making the other smile.   
  
A voice calling from the staircase caused Sally to break apart from her newfound love. Sonic turned to see what had made her jump.   
  
"Sally Girl! Yer mother wants a word with ya'll!" Bunnie rushed up to Sally and pushed her in the direction she had come. The squirrel glanced back at Sonic, a hurt look in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him, not yet. But Sally hurried up the stairs to her mother, hoping she could rush back to the hedgehog.  
  
Sonic watched as she left. His heart longed to be near hers again. But he turned to the rabbot that was walking away. He quickly reached out and put a hand on Bunnie's shoulder. The nurse turned to face Sonic.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but who is her mother?" Sonic asked desperately.  
  
Bunnie looked Sonic over and smiled. "Sally's? Why the woman of this house suga! Lady Alicia Acorn! Who else?" With his question answered, Bunnie turned and walked away.  
  
Hearing the last name made Sonic feel like he was hit with a ton of bricks. "A-Acorn? She's an Acorn? My family's enemy...NOT cool!"  
  
Sonic felt a tug on his arm and looked to his left to see Tails. "Come on Sonic! We have to go! NOW!" the fox pulled his friend toward the door.  
  
Sally leaned over the railing and looked down over the crowd hoping to see the hedgehog. When she saw him heading towards the door her heart sunk. Bunnie walked up beside her. "You alright suga?"  
  
"Bunnie...who is that?" Sally sighed as she watched the fox pull Sonic through the crowd. Bunnie shrugged.  
  
"Not right shore..."  
  
"Could you go and ask him for me?" Sally pleaded. Bunnie smiled and quickly hurried after the hedgehog stopping him before he got to the door. Sally watched carefully as Bunnie and the hedgehog exchanged words. She smiled excitedly when the rabbot came hurrying back up the stairs. But the expression on her nurse's face didn't please Sally one bit.   
  
"He's a Hedgehog!" Bunnie blurted out.  
  
Sally rolled her eyes, "Well I can see that!"  
  
"No Suga! Ah mean he's Sonic the Hedgehog! Son of Jules Hedgehog!"   
  
The squirrel's eyes widened and she felt faint, "F-From the H-House of H-Hedgehog?" Bunnie nodded in response. It was obvious to her that Sally had fallen for this boy. The rabbot didn't know what to say. Sally slowly regained her senses and recovered from the shock. She sighed heavily and didn't look up. "I'll...be in my room..." With that, Sally turned and walked down the hall.   
  
"Oh Sonic, why must love be so awful to us..." she whispered as she entered her room, closing the door behind her.   
  
***End of Chapter***  
(A/N: ok guys, what do you think? Want me to keep posting more or are you ready to strangle me? If so, post a review and state your opinion. I'm not picky so if I get at least ONE person who wants me to keep posting more, I will. TTFN ^^) 


	3. Love knows no boundaries

(A/N: Here it comes! The famous Balcony Scene! Oh yea! Thank you so much to the ones who reviewed! Your praise means a lot to me ;p Yea Dubya! I agree that the cast of SatAM is perfect for this story! Shychick! I am such a fan of your SatAM stories! You Rock! I too am a huge R&J fan ^^ Thank you too Scotty CF, I will continue to post this story since you guys like it!)   
***  
The teenagers fled the party and ran down driveway, hoping they weren't being followed. Sonic made sure he stayed a couple steps behind the group and when he was positive no one was paying attention to him, he dove into a bush.   
  
"It doesn't matter if she's an Acorn! I gotta see her again!" he whispered to himself as he watched his friends disappear into the night. When they were completely gone, Sonic turned around to face the wall behind him. The hedgehog looked over the stonewall. It was quite tall and the sides were too smooth to climb. "And no wall is gonna keep me from her..."   
  
Determined to get over the obstacle in front of him, Sonic revved up his feet until they were nothing but a blur. With a burst of magnificent speed, the hedgehog zoomed up and over the wall.   
  
"Ha! Piece of cake!" Sonic smirked as he skidded to a halt. "Now...to find out where Sally is."  
  
Back with the group of teenagers, Tails had discovered his cousin's disappearance.   
  
"Sonic! Where'd ya go?" the fox called.   
  
"Aw, give it up Tails! He probably just went home..." Knuckles rolled his eyes.  
  
"But I thought I saw him over there, maybe he climbed the wall or something. Call him Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles grinned, "Alright! I know what will make him come running! Ahem!" the echidna cleared his throat. "Oh Sonic! Where are you, you big hunk of hedgehog you!" Knuckles once again mimicked a girl's voice.  
  
"Pretending to be Mina again?" Tails snickered. "You starting to enjoy that Knux?"  
  
"Hey! You said call Sonic and that's what I'm doing! Besides," Knuckles batted his eyes jokingly. "What's wrong with getting in touch with ones feminine side?"  
  
This sent Tails into a fit of laughter. "You're hilarious Knuckles! But seriously, where is my cousin?" the fox glanced around in the dark.  
  
Knuckles shrugged and started to walk in the other direction. "Forget about it! It's not worth looking for someone who doesn't want to be found. Sonic's a big boy, he can walk himself home," he smirked. Tails laughed but nodded in agreement.   
  
***  
Sonic pushed back the shrubs as he made his way into the Acorn's courtyard, the one right outside Sally's bedroom balcony. The hedgehog glanced up at the balcony, staring in awe at what he saw.   
  
The beautiful ground squirrel sat on the balcony's thick cement railing, her legs dangled over the edge as she looked out at the night sky. She had changed back into her vest and boots. Wearing that dress had nearly killed her. Sally had never been one to like dressing up. But it didn't mater to Sonic. If anything she looked even more attractive in street wear. Sonic sighed as he looked up at her, entranced by her beauty.  
  
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Sally is the sun..." he whispered. But hearing what was actually coming out of his mouth made the hedgehog blink in confusion. "Whoa.... Did I say that?" Sonic simply shrugged and looked back up at Sally.  
  
"Man is she ever beautiful! Why can't I stop looking her? Those eyes, that voice, and that kiss! Wow! It's like nothing I've ever felt before! She's all I can think about! She's all I want to think about! It's got to be love! There really isn't a simpler explanation! But her family..." Sonic bit his lip, "I shouldn't be here, I should go." But as Sonic was about to leave he heard a soft sigh from the balcony.  
  
"Oh dear..." Sally spoke softly. She pulled her feet up onto the cement. All these thoughts running through her mind were starting to confuse her.   
  
"Maybe I could stay for a little while longer..." Sonic said as he returned to his view of Sally.  
  
"Oh Sonic, why must you be the son of my father's enemy?" Sally spoke out loud to herself, assuming no one was listening to her. "Give up your last name for me. Or if you won't, I will disown myself!"  
  
"She feels the same way! I knew it!" Sonic asked himself, waiting to hear more from his love.   
  
"It's only a name...what is a name anyway?" Sally continued. "A name is not what makes someone. If one were to change their name, they would still be the same person. It's like that old saying 'A rose by an other word would smell just as sweet.' Or I think that's how it goes..."  
  
Sonic couldn't keep silent any longer, "If it's my name that bothers you then call me what you want!" the hedgehog jumped out from his hiding place. Sally gasped, startled by the sudden outburst. She lost her balance and stumbled back, off the railing and back onto the balcony.   
  
"Oops..." Sonic winced when he heard the thud the squirrel made when she landed. "Sorry!"  
  
Sally picked herself up and poked her head over the railing to see who it was that had caused her to fall. Her annoyance soon changed to embarrassment when she saw the blue hedgehog standing below the balcony.   
  
"Sonic Hedgehog!" she blurted out, yet tried to keep her voice down at the same time.  
  
"Hey Sal! Sonic smirked; impressed that she knew his name.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she scolded, leaning over the railing.  
  
"Ya know, you're cute when you yell," Sonic smiled, getting lost in her eyes again.  
  
Sally blushed a bit but continued to warn him. "My family will kill you if they find you here."  
  
"So..." Sonic nonchalantly stated as he started to climb up the side of the balcony, via a ladder like vine perch. Sally giggled at him as he pulled himself up and rested his upper body on the ledge. The two smiled and looked into each other's eyes for a minute before Sally finally spoke.  
  
"How long were you listening to me?"  
  
"Long enough to know you'd disown your family for me," Sonic grinned.  
  
"So much for playing hard to get!" the squirrel smirked.  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I told you how I felt?" Sonic smiled and leaned closer.   
  
"How do you feel about me?" Sally smiled too and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Sonic grinned and pulled her into another passionate kiss. When they separated a moment later he was still grinning.  
"What was that supposed to mean?" Sally giggled.  
  
"Marry me..." Sonic gazed dreamily into her blue eyes.  
  
"What?" Sally laughed a little, confused by his statement.  
  
"I mean it! Marry me!" Sonic repeated. The hedgehog couldn't put into words what he felt but he knew one thing, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. Sonic expected Sally to either refuse and pull away, or slap him.  
  
But the squirrel did neither. Instead she kissed him again. Thoughts ran through Sally's mind. This was all moving way to fast for her. But then she thought of whom her parents wanted her to marry. With that thought, she made up her mind instantly. When they pulled away it was Sonic who now looked confused.  
  
"Was that a yes or a no?"  
  
Sally just smiled. Sonic took the hint and grinned, "WAY past cool!"  
  
Sally laughed and they kissed again, but it was cut short by the call of Sally's nurse.  
  
"Sally!" Bunnie called from within the room.  
  
"Coming!" Sally responded and then looked back to her love.  
  
"Wait here!" she instructed before she disappeared into her room.  
  
Sonic sighed as he watched her leave. Was this real? "If it's a dream! Then I don't want to wake up!" the hedgehog thought to himself.   
  
Sally rushed back onto the balcony and into Sonic's awaiting arms.   
  
"If you truly mean what you say, I will send someone to meet you tomorrow. Tell them what time and where we will get married!" she hurried to explain her plan. Sonic nodded and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"SALLY!" Bunnie called again.  
  
"In a minute!" Sally shouted back. She turned back to Sonic and they shared a quick kiss. When they parted, Sally smiled. "You had better leave or I'll be saying goodnight until it's morning."  
  
Sonic grinned and started to climb back down the balcony. "Goodnight Sal!" he called up to her. Sally giggled before scurrying back into her room; she was starting to like that nickname he had given her.  
  
Sonic watched her leave, missing her already. Even though they had just met that night, everything just seemed so right, Sonic thought as he made his way to the bushes. He stopped when he heard his loves voice from the balcony.  
  
"Sonic! Wait!" Sally called again. Sonic sped back up the balcony in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Yea Sal?"  
  
Sally stared in disbelief at how fast the hedgehog was, but she ignored it for the moment. What time should I send the messenger?" she asked.  
  
Sonic thought for a second, "9:00 - in the marketplace!"  
  
Sally smiled again. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. But she didn't care; she had good reason to smile. "I forgot why I called you back..." she giggled as she stared at his emerald green eyes.  
  
"I'll stay till you remember..." Sonic said in a trance like tone, he too was smiling uncontrollably. This had probably been the most he had ever smiled in his life.   
  
"If you stay I'll never be able to remember!" Sally laughed as she nuzzled her muzzle under Sonic's chin.   
  
"That's alright, then I never have to leave," the hedgehog grinned, running his hand through her short hair.   
  
"Sally Girl! Ya'll get in here!" Bunnie's voice called once more. The rabbot sound rather perturbed and Sally knew it.  
  
"I really have to go. Goodnight!" she said, pulling away from the hedgehog. Sonic sighed but nodded.  
  
"Goodnight Sally," he said once more as the squirrel retreated to the house. Even though he was sad to see her go, Sonic was even more excited about the next day.  
  
"I gotta go tell Friar Chuck about this!" he said to himself as he dashed out of the Acorn's courtyard. In a flash of blue, the hedgehog raced towards the church in Mobotropolis.  
  
***  
  
In the garden, outside of a quaint little church, a dusty light blue hedgehog wearing a worn brown tunic, gathered flowers and herbs. The old friar carefully placed the plants in a basket as he talked to himself out lout as if someone were listening to him.  
  
"The power of plants never ceases to amaze me. Though one flower could be so small and lovely, yet hold such a deadly secret. For even though this flower has the power to heal, it also has the power to kill. Inside the flower is nectar so powerful, if tasted, it will have claimed another victim. Just like a Mobian, plants can serve great purposes yet at the same be just as evil. But if evil has the upper hand, the plant will surely parish."  
  
The friar set the flower in the basket and slowly bent over to reach for another. But the sound of something breaking the sound barrier caused him to look up from what he was doing. A cobalt flash flew past him, nearly knocking the basket out of his grasp.  
  
"Morning Friar Chuck!" Sonic greeted as he skidded to a halt.   
  
"I thought that might be you Sonic!" the friar chuckled. "Now, why are you here so early? Something bothering you so much you woke up early to come tell me about it?" Friar Chuck looked over the younger hedgehog that stood before him. Sonic looked like he hadn't got a wink of sleep. "Or perhaps you haven't even gone to bed, eh?"   
  
"You read me like an open book father," Sonic smirked.   
  
"My goodness! I bet you were with that Mina girl you always talk about! Am I right?" Friar Chuck smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"Mina? Heck no! I've totally forgotten about her!" Sonic laughed causing the friar to let out another chuckle.  
  
"That's wonderful news! I was starting to think you would be love struck over that mongoose forever! Now Sonic, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh wait till you hear about this! I'll start from the beginning! Well Tails and Knuckles convinced me to go to the Acorn's party. And it was there that I met the girl of my dreams! I knew it was love when saw her! And dig this! She loves me too! She's an Acorn, but it doesn't matter! We don't care! So, we need you to marry us today! Can ya do that for us?" Sonic asked.  
  
Friar Chuck was at a loss for words. "Marry you? You wish to be married? But Sonic, yesterday you were head over heals for Mina. Why the sudden change of heart? I think you just let her looks seduce you boy! All that depression over Mina was wasted?"  
  
"Ya, but yesterday you told me to forget my love for Mina," Sonic protested.  
  
"Yes and you buried one love and dug up another!" the friar retorted.  
  
"Yea but Mina didn't like me, Sally loves me!"   
  
Friar Chuck thought for a moment about the situation at hand. "You say she's an Acorn?" he asked as he stroked his white mustache. Sonic nodded in reply. The old friar paced for a moment then an idea struck him. "You know, some good just might come out of this marriage! With you two as a couple maybe your parents will forget this silly feud! Come Sonic! We have a wedding to plan!"  
  
Sonic smiled and followed the priest into the church. Everything was perfect in the young hedgehog's mind. Nothing could go wrong! Or could it?  
  
***  
  
"Were the heck is Sonic!" Knuckles shouted through the streets of the market place. He and Tails were taking their daily stroll through Mobotropolis.   
  
"My uncle says he didn't come home last night..." Tails added as he kicked a stone across the dusty road.  
  
"I bet Mina is torturing him! He's gonna go mad one of these days because of her!" the echidna laughed.   
  
"My uncle also said that Geoffrey St. John also dropped a letter for Sonic off at his house," the kitsune said, continuing to kick the stone. Knuckles stopped walking and put his gloved hand on his chin, tapping his foot in thought. Tails also stopped and watched the echidna think.   
  
"I bet it's a challenge, probably a duel!" Knuckles looked over at his friend. Tails grinned in response.  
  
"Sonic would accept it! He was always looking for an excuse to pulverize that good for nothing Geoffrey!" the fox stated, getting into a fighting pose.   
  
"Yeah but think about it Tails, poor Sonic already has to deal with that wench Mina! He's not gonna want to fight Geoffrey after he spent a whole night with that seducing mongoose!" Knuckles started to continue walking, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed state.  
  
"Yeah but Geoffrey is no threat! Heck, I could beat him with my eyes closed!" Tails hurried to catch up to his friend.   
  
"That's what you think! I've seen Geoffrey fight! He's not bad, I'll tell you that much! Give that guy a sword and he'll slice you in two before you even know what hit you! Even though he's a snob and a jerk all rolled up in one, he's still pretty good with that blade!"   
Right after Knuckles had finished explaining Geoffrey's excellent swordsmanship in great detail, Sonic sped past the two. When the hedgehog realized whom he had passed up, he quickly backtracked and stopped in front of his two friends.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?"   
  
Tails and Knuckles looked over Sonic and then glanced at each other. It wasn't long before the two teenagers were roaring with laughter. Sonic raised an eyebrow and then looked down at himself, realizing why his friends were laughing. His quills were out of place and looked slightly frizzy. The red vest he had worn to the party had been unbuttoned and was now wrinkled. There must have been dark circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep, and his belt that held his sword was lopsided and practically falling off.  
  
"Sonic! You look like you were hit by a truck!" Tails held his side, as he laughed harder.  
  
"Yeah! And then they backed up and did it again!" Knuckles fell to the ground in hysterics.   
  
Sonic smiled sheepishly and brushed back a few loose quills. When Tails and Knuckles had finally recovered from their laugh attack, they stood up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"So where were you last night?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yea! What's the big idea of ditching us anyway?" Knuckles glared.  
  
"Sorry guys! But I had business elsewhere!" Sonic winked.   
  
The fox and echidna were intrigued by Sonic's choice of words, but before they could ask what kind of business, they were interrupted. A light brown rabbit with mechanical appendages walked past them. Following close behind her was a blue walrus.  
  
"Rotor, hurry it up!" the rabbot called.  
  
"I'm coming!" the walrus responded as he broke into a jog to keep up with her. Rotor was a servant to the Acorns but mostly took orders from Sally's nurse.   
  
Knuckles grinned, as he looked the rabbot over. There was no doubt about it she was quite attractive. The red echidna let out a sharp whistle at the women.  
  
Bunnie stopped and whirled around to face Knuckles. She was completely outraged at his action and lack of respect. "Why Ah neva!" she glared as she stomped up to the echidna, her strong metallic feet making the ground around them shake. Sonic and Tails snickered, seeing their friend in hot water was certainly amusing.   
  
"Ya'll better learn some respect, if ya know what's good for ya!" Bunnie slammed her metal fist into her flesh hand. Knuckles realized the rabbot must be extremely strong because of her unique features.   
  
"Whoa! Ok! I can take a hint lady! Sorry!" he took a step back and held up his hands in defeat.  
  
Bunnie continued to glare at him, but swiftly turned to face Sonic and Tails. "Would either of you fine young gentlemen happin to know where Ah could find Sonic Hedgehog?"  
  
Tails glanced over at Sonic who smirked. "Depends, what do you want him for?" the hedgehog crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Bunnie looked the hedgehog over and smiled. "Well SugaHog, if ya'll are him, Ah need to talk to ya...in private."  
  
Now it was Knuckles turn to get a laugh out of the situation. "Oh! In private she says!" he snickered as he nudged Tails in the shoulder. The fox laughed at his friend's comment and the two started to cheer Sonic on.   
  
"Go Sonic! You the hedgehog!" they both shouted in unison, causing Sonic and Rotor to laugh and Bunnie to glare.   
  
"Ya'll better get the hip hop outta here before Ah break ya in two! Now SHOO!" Bunnie warned, causing Knuckles and Tails to run down the street in terror.   
  
"My stars! That boy was awfully rude! Who was he?" Bunnie put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Just someone who loves to here the sound of his own voice," Sonic smirked.  
  
"He won't have a voice to hear when Ah get through with him!" Bunnie snapped then turned to Rotor. "And why didn't YOU stop him from talking to me like THAT!"  
  
Rotor shrugged, "Hey! I thought it was pretty funny myself! And I wasn't about to fight someone for no reason."   
  
"Coward!" the rabbot scolded the walrus. She then turned back to Sonic. "As for you SugaHog, Sally sent me here to get a message from ya'll. But before you say anythang Ah am warning you! Sally is young and naïve as it is. Ya'll better mean what you say when you said you wish to marry her!"   
  
"With all of my heart ma'am. I love Sally! And you can tell her that!" Sonic smiled at Bunnie, causing her to smile too.   
  
"Ah'm glad to hear that! Oh! Sally Girl will be thrilled!" the rabbot exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"Ok, here is the plan. Tell Sal to somehow sneak out this afternoon and go to Friar Chuck's cell at the Mobian church. Then we'll be married!" Sonic explained.  
  
"She'll be there! Ah'm shore of it!" Bunnie beamed.   
  
"One more thing! Don't tell Sal, but I'll secretly climb into her room tonight so we can be together," Sonic winked. Bunnie took the hint and giggled.  
  
"Ah won't tell her! Ah promise!" Bunnie giggled, "That young man Paris that has had his eye on her is a toad compared to you Suga!"  
  
"Uh...thanks, I guess," Sonic smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Ah'll go and tell Sally Girl right away! Rotor!"  
  
"What!" Rotor, who had been daydreaming while the hedgehog and rabbot were talking, snapped to attention.   
  
"Let's go!" Bunnie took Rotor by the hand and yanked him in the direction of the Acorn's mansion.   
  
***  
  
"Where is she?!" Sally paced her room nervously, waiting for her nurse to return. She wore a long nightgown that flowed behind her as she paced. "I sent her to find Sonic over an hour ago! She promised she'd be back sooner!" she sighed impatiently. "What is taking her so long?"   
  
At that moment the bedroom door opened to reveal a winded Bunnie. Sally nearly tackled the rabbot as she entered the room. "Bunnie! What did he say? What did he say?!" Sally asked desperately.   
  
"Sally Girl! Suga give me a minute to rest! Mah legs are killin' me!" Bunnie gently pushed the teenager off her.   
  
"You can't even feel your legs! They're robotic! Now quit stalling and tell me what Sonic said!" Sally pleaded.  
  
"Calm down hon! Just let me catch mah breath!"   
  
"You obviously have enough breath to say you're out of breath!"   
  
"Relax Sally Girl!" Bunnie taunted, having a little fun while trying the teenager's patience. "First of all, have ya'll had supper yet?"   
  
"What does that have to do with anything?! What did Sonic say about our marriage?!" the ground squirrel was practically going nuts.   
  
Bunnie laughed, seeing the desperation in Sally's eyes. "Ya'll have permission to go to confession t'night?" she asked. Sally nodded. "Good! Tell yer parents that's where yer goin. Instead, go to Friar Chuck's cell at the church, Sonic will be there waitin'."  
  
Sally was ecstatic. She threw her arms around Bunnie and hugged her tightly. Then the squirrel rushed to the closet to change.  
  
"This is the greatest day of my life!" Sally shouted as she quickly changed into her vest and boots. "Thank you so much Bunnie!" she said as she hugged her nurse again. The teenager donned a long maroon cloak and headed for the door.   
  
***  
  
As Friar Chuck lit a few candles around the alter Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. "Relax Sonic, she'll be here soon enough," the friar chuckled. Before Sonic could come up with a response, the door to the cell creaked open. Sonic whirled around to see a cloaked squirrel peak her head in the door.   
  
"Sal!" the hedgehog shouted in relief.   
  
"Sonic!" Sally smiled when she saw him. The two embraced and greeted each other with a kiss. "I couldn't stand be away from you," Sally nuzzled the hedgehog lovingly.   
  
"Me too Sal," Sonic held her tight and kissed her forehead.   
  
Friar Chuck smiled and walked up to the two teenagers. "Now, now!" he said as he gently separated them. "You'll have time for that after the ceremony. Let's get this done quickly then, shall we?"  
  
Sonic and Sally nodded and took their positions at the front of the alter. They smiled at each other as the friar repeated the holy words that would make the two of them one. 


	4. Revenge just leads to more revenge

(A/N: Thank you to my new reviewers ^_^ Crow T R0bot, Falconess (Hi Joanie!), TJ the Shadow Freak! All of you have been a real self-esteem booster! Sorry about the typos Joanie! *bashes the Typo Faerie over the head* She IS a pain! Almost as annoying as Evil Sally ;p (inside joke!)   
  
Well here's the next chapter! *gets a tissue ready* ya might want to hold on to one of these! *passes out more tissues*)  
  
***  
  
"Come on Knuckles, let's go home. It's getting late in the afternoon and the Acorns will be out in the marketplace soon. I don't want there to be another fight," the kitsune urged, starting to walk in the direction of The House of Hedgehog.  
  
"You worry to much Tails, and besides, who's gonna start a fight?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"If I know you, you'll be the first one to pull out your sword!" Tails put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Me?! What about you! You start fights too!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Knuckles grinned. Tails glared and reached for his sword but stopped himself. Knuckles laughed.   
  
"Stop that! You're trying to trick me!" the fox scolded. Knuckles had a comeback ready but never got the chance to insult his friend. Geoffrey St. John and a group of friends of the Acorns walked up to Tails and Knuckles.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Knuckles narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"H'lo mate! Might I 'ave a word with one of you?" Geoffrey asked.  
  
"A word or a fight?" Knuckles sneered.  
  
"If you have a reason to fight!" Geoffrey grinned. The skunk never passed up an opportunity to show off.  
  
"Can't find a reason to fight me yourself, Geoffrey?" Knuckles smirked.  
  
"You're part of Sonic's band, that's reason enough!" the skunk spat.  
  
"Band? What are we, musicians? Well I've got a song for you stinky! Allow me to show you my choice of instrument! It's sure to make you dance!" the echidna snickered as he patted his sword.  
  
"Why must you guys do this now? We are right out in public! You wanna fight? Go somewhere private," Tails suggested, trying to prevent them from getting in trouble.   
  
"If people want to watch mate, then let 'em!" Geoffrey grinned as he unsheathed his blade. But before they started fighting, a blue blur flashed past them. "Well! Here comes my slave now!"  
  
"You're slave? Ha! Think again Geoff!" Knuckles retorted.  
  
"What do you say scum! Will you answer my challenge? Or are you yeller?" Geoffrey crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Actually he's blue. Ya color blind Geoffrey?" Knuckles laughed.  
  
"Leave him alone Knux," Sonic then turned to the skunk. "I don't want to fight you Geoffrey, I have my reasons."  
  
"Coward!" the angry skunk shouted with rage. "You've insulted me for the last time Hedgehog!" Geoffrey drew his sword and pointed it at Sonic.  
  
"I never insulted you! Chill, Geoff! I have no reason to fight you! You are not my enemy!" Sonic put his hands up in surrender.  
  
"This is disgusting! Geoffrey! You rat chaser! Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Fight me!" Knuckles challenged, pointing his sword at the skunk.  
  
"What do you want from me echidna?" Geoffrey glared and gripped his weapon.   
  
"One of your nine lives! While I'm at it, I'll cut up the other eight as well!" Knuckles grinned as he lunged at Geoffrey.   
  
The skunk blocked his attack and jabbed at Knuckles in return. The two swords clanged violently against each other as the Mobians fought. This was something Sonic didn't want to see, one of his best friends and his wife's cousin fighting.   
  
"Geoffrey! Knuckles! Stop! What if the Prince sees you?" Sonic stepped between the echidna and skunk. Knuckles stood his ground and lowered his sword, but Geoffrey wasn't through with this fight. With a swift turn of his wrist, the skunk thrusted his sword under Sonic's arm.  
  
"Ha! I win Knuckles! Call me kitty again and I'll do worse!" Geoffrey smirked in triumph. Knuckles froze, the expression on his face was a twist of agony and fear. The echidna clasped his gloved hand over his lower chest.  
  
"Knuckles?" Sonic looked at the blank stare in his friend's eyes. Knuckles slowly glanced down at the spot on his chest he was covering and slowly pulled away his hand. Crimson blood stained the white glove and seeped from a deep gash in the echidna's side. Sonic's eyes grew wide, Tails gasped, and Geoffrey stared at the blood on his sword in shock. The skunk had never meant to actually stab him. Afraid of what would happen next, Geoffrey took off running.   
  
Knuckles looked up at his friends for a second. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the dusty road.   
  
"Knuckles!" Sonic and Tails shouted as they dropped to his side. Sonic gently supported the echidna's head while Tails ordered someone to get a doctor. Tears formed in the back of Sonic's eyes as he watched his friend slowly dying.   
  
"Look what you two have done to me.... Curse your families..." Knuckles managed to choke out before he went limp in Sonic's arms.   
  
"No..." Sonic sobbed softly. "Knuckles is gone because Geoffrey insulted me!"  
  
Tails cried silently too but glanced up to see Geoffrey St. John walking towards them again. "Geoffrey's coming back," the fox whispered to Sonic who slowly laid Knuckles head on the ground.  
  
"This is his fault! Knuckles is dead and he lives! This isn't right!" Sonic growled as he rose to his feet. "You'll pay Geoffrey! I'll make sure of it!" the hedgehog threatened as he picked up Knuckles' sword. "Or die trying!"  
  
"No! You'll just die!" the skunk snarled as he produced his own weapon. Instantly the two were at each other's throats. Sonic's rage and taste for revenge gave him a sudden energy boost. Geoffrey soon realized this was a battle he wasn't going to be walking away from. The skunk nervously backed up and tripped over his own feet. Sonic glared down at him, not a single thread of mercy in the hedgehog's eyes. He wasted no time in sinking his sword into the skunk.   
  
Geoffrey howled in pain as the blood seeped from his chest. With one last breath, Geoffrey St. John was gone. The hate in Sonic's eyes suddenly disappeared as he stared down at the dead skunk.  
  
"What have I done..." Sonic whispered softly.   
  
Tails, who had watched the whole scene take place, was in complete and utter shock. "Sonic! Get out of here! Before the Prince comes! He'll kill you!" the fox warned. Sonic, still shocked by what he had done, nodded and broke into a sprint as he dashed out of site.   
  
The disturbance of peace in the marketplace had aroused not only The Hedgehogs and Acorns but also none other than Prince Elias. Lady Alicia nearly fainted at the sight of her dead nephew but instead screamed loudly. It wasn't long till they had found Knuckles' body only a couple feet away. The Prince looked on in anger at the dead Mobians until he noticed Tails standing in front of them.  
  
"What happened here?!" Prince Elias demanded.  
  
Tails sighed and explained what had happened, "Knuckles and Geoffrey started fighting. Sonic tried to stop them but Geoffrey ended up killing Knuckles. Sonic got really angry and killed Geoffrey out of revenge...then he ran. I swear to you I tell the truth."   
  
"We believe you sweetie," Lady Bernadette soothed the trouble fox and pulled him into a comforting hug.   
  
"Don't listen to him!" Lady Alicia snapped. She had knelt down beside Geoffrey and was stroking his long white bangs, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He is family to the Hedgehogs! He's lying! Sonic deserves to die as well!"  
  
"But if what Tails says is true, Geoffrey also broke the law. Who will pay?" Prince Elias questioned the two families.  
  
"Not Sonic your majesty. He was Knuckles friend, the echidna's death triggered his actions." Lord Jules pleaded.  
  
Prince Elias looked from family to family. This whole situation had totally blown out of proportion and he wasn't looking forward to what he had to do. "Even though it was Geoffrey's fault, Sonic has indeed committed murder. His punishment...banishment." The Prince's decision caused Lady Bernadette to start sobbing but he continued. "The next time Sonic is seen in Mobotropolis, it will be his last."  
  
***  
  
Sally Acorn lay sprawled out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed a contented sigh as she reached over and took her pillow from the head of the bed. The squirrel hugged the pillow and smiled to herself. Everything seemed so perfect to her. Sally was counting the minutes until she could see her love again. But her counting was interrupted buy a troubled looking nurse hurrying into her room.   
  
"Hi Bunnie!" Sally sat up and smiled at the rabbot, until she realized Bunnie didn't look at all happy. Instead, she looked as if she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and dried tears stained her face. "Bunnie? What's wrong? Do you have news from Sonic?"  
  
"He's dead suga! Gone! Ah can't believe it's all true!" Bunnie broke into tears, sobbing loudly. Sally's face turn three shades lighter when she heard the words come out of her nurse's mouth.   
  
"W...What?" Sally stammered out, not quite sure if she had heard right.  
  
"Ah just can't believe such a thing! Oh Sonic! Who would have ever thought this would happen!" Bunnie wept as she pulled the dumbstruck Sally into a hug.   
  
"What are you saying?!" Sally pulled away violently. "Has Sonic killed himself?!" she demanded. But Bunnie ignored her questions.  
  
"Ah saw it! I saw the wound with mah own eyes! Right on his chest! Oh the poor dear! Ah nearly fainted at the sight!" the rabbot wiped away some of her tears.   
  
"You mean Sonic IS dead?!" Sally felt the tears start to stream down her cheeks. "No! No it can't be true!" she shook her head in disbelief. Bunnie hadn't seemed to have heard poor Sally and continued to sob.  
  
"Oh Geoffrey! Ah never thought Ah'd see ya'll dead! My dearest friend Geoffrey! Gone!" the nurse buried her head in her hands. Sally looked up from her own crying. Now she was even more confused.  
  
"Geoffrey? What do you mean? Geoffrey AND Sonic are dead? My cousin and my husband? GONE?!" Sally shouted. Bunnie finally looked at Sally, the screaming had caught her attention.   
  
"No! Geoffrey is gone and Sonic is banished! Sonic killed Geoffrey and now he is banished!" Bunnie explained, tears still flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Sonic killed Geoffrey?! But why?!" This was all too much for Sally to take in all at once.  
  
"Curse that Sonic! Ah knew he was trouble from the start! Shame on him!" Bunnie ranted angrily.  
  
"Take that back! Take it back now!" Sally screamed at her, still crying. "Do not talk like that about the one I love!"  
  
Bunnie looked at her in shock. "Ya'll are just gonna sit here and stick up for the murderer who killed your cousin?!" Bunnie scolded.  
  
"And am I just supposed to start talking bad of my husband?! If Sonic hadn't killed Geoffrey, would it have been Geoffrey who killed him? Now Geoffrey is dead and Sonic is banished! Who do I cry over?" Sally choked out between sobs. Bunnie's long ears drooped in sadness. Sally had a point. "Now...where are my parents?" Sally asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"Crying over Geoffrey. Would you like to be with them suga? Ah'll take ya'll if ya want," Bunnie offered.  
  
"No Bunnie, I would rather stay here thank you..." Sally quietly spoke, hugging herself tightly. Bunnie put her arms around the teenager and embraced her comfortingly.  
  
"Ah'll go and get Sonic to come here an' keep ya'll company. Ah know where he is." Bunnie suggested.  
  
Sally sniffed back a few more tears and looked up at Bunnie. "Oh would you? Here..."the squirrel looked down and took off a golden ring that adorned her finger. It was engraved with a fancy S. "Give this to him and tell him I love him. Beg him to come here for me."  
  
Bunnie nodded and took the ring from Sally. The nurse then made her way out of the room and out of the house. She headed strait towards the Mobian church.  
  
***  
  
Friar Chuck entered his cell quietly so as not to disturb the other members of the church. He turned on the light to his own personal room. "Sonic, you can come out now. Now one is here," he whispered loudly.  
  
The blue hedgehog peaked his head out from behind a small couch. The worried look on his face was as plain as day. "What does the Prince say? What's going to happen to me?" Sonic asked nervously.  
  
"Be thankful boy. He has gone easy on you and decided to spare your life. Instead you will be banished," the friar explained. But this didn't relieve Sonic at all.  
  
"BANISHED?! NO! Kill me instead!" Sonic pleaded  
  
"Sonic! Be grateful! The law said you were to be put to death and the Prince has changed that!" Friar Chuck scolded.  
  
"But if I leave I'll never see Sal again! It's not worth it! I'd rather die!" Sonic exclaimed, plopping down on the couch.   
  
"Don't be foolish boy! Listen to reason!"   
  
"Listen to what? You rub it in that I'm banished!"  
  
"Sonic, you don't understand!"   
  
Sonic glared and stood up from his seat. "No! YOU don't understand! I love Sally more than life! To leave Mobotropolis and her behind is torture! I would rather be dead!"  
  
The argument was cut short by a sharp knock at the door. Friar Chuck motioned for Sonic to hide but instead, the stubborn hedgehog threw himself to the ground. The door slowly opened and Bunnie stuck her head in. "Hello? Ah come for mah Lady Sally? Where is mah lady's husband?" she asked the priest. Friar Chuck sighed and stepped to the side to reveal the heart-broken Sonic lying on the ground.  
  
"On the floor...feeling sorry for himself..." Friar Chuck let out another annoyed sigh.  
  
"Oh he's just like Sally Girl! Blubbering and weeping like a child!" she glared down at Sonic and put her hands on her hips. "Get up for Mobius sake and act like a man!"  
  
Sonic's ears twitched at the sound of the Southern rabbot's voice. "You! Sally's nurse! You said something about Sally! Is she all right? Does she think I'm a murderer? Where is she?"  
  
"At home! Where she cries over Geoffrey and you! Both of you evil men!" Bunnie scolded.  
  
"What have I done to her? I can't take this!" The hedgehog drew his sword and held it above his heart.  
  
"Stop this! You killed Geoffrey now you will kill yourself? I thought you had a better temper than that Sonic! Now stop this nonsense and go to your wife! Comfort her at this time. But don't stay long, just till morning. Then you will go into the Great Forest as punishment for your crime. You'll stay there until we can announce your marriage to Sally and stop this whole feud! Nurse! Go and tell Sally to hurry her family to bed because Sonic will be coming." Friar Chuck instructed.   
  
"Right away friar. Sonic, Sally told me to give ya'll this ring. She loves you and wants you to hurry." Bunnie said then scurried out the door.   
  
Sonic gripped the ring tight and held it close to his chest. Friar Chuck laid a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Now go, and hurry! But remember not to stay long. When you leave her go to the Great Forest. There will be a small cabin you will stay in. I'll send your servant Mighty to bring you any news I have. Good night and good luck!"   
  
Sonic nodded and shot out the door in a blur. He blasted through the quiet streets of Mobotropolis. This was definitely not what he expected he'd have to deal with on his wedding night. "Some honeymoon..." he muttered to himself.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Acorns house, Lord Max and Lady Alicia were discussing Geoffrey's death with Antoine.   
  
"Dear boy this has been a rough time for us indeed. I hope you will understand that with all of the grieving going on, we really haven't had time to talk to our daughter about marrying you. Understand that she loved her cousin and his death has been tough for her to handle. It is late and we should all be sleeping." Max explained to Antoine who nodded in response  
  
"Oui my lord. Thiz ez being a sad time, no? Not a good one for thiz talking of marriage. I will be, how do you say, punching zee sack? Good Night mademoiselle." Antoine bowed to Lady Alicia. The coyote turn to leave but Max was having second thoughts about his decision and called him back.  
"Antoine my boy, I think it might be best for my daughter if she were married sooner. It might take her mind off of all this sorrow. I give her to you lad. She will listen to me, I don't doubt it. Alicia, tell Sally all this in the morning. Tell her that come Wednesday...wait. What is today?"  
  
"Monday, dear" Lady Alicia informed him. Max thought for a second.  
  
"Hmmm...Wednesday might be too soon. Make it Thursday! Tell her Thursday she will marry Antoine! We won't make a big deal out of it; we'll keep the ceremony small and only invite a few people. With Geoffrey's recent death I don't want people to think we have forgotten him so quickly. What do you say to Thursday, lad?" Max turned to Antoine.  
  
"My lord, I am to be wishing Thursday waz being tomorrow," Antoine stated.  
  
"That's the spirit boy. Now let us be off to bed, it is far too late." Max yawned.  
  
***  
  
Morning was just starting to peak over the city of Mobotropolis. The golden rays of the rising sun stirred Sonic Hedgehog from his pleasant slumber. Sonic opened his eyes slowly and let out a long yawn. He glanced next to him at the sleeping squirrel. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her chest and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Sonic rested his head on Sally's bare shoulder and nuzzled her lovingly. Sally sighed contentedly in her sleep as she cuddled closer to the hedgehog.   
  
Sonic shut his eyes again and was about to fall back to sleep when a noise from outside Sally's bedroom window caused his sensitive pointy ears to twitch. The sound of the morning lark greeting a new day flowed like music into the room. But Sonic knew that the sound of the birds singing was announcing the morning. Though his mind told him to get moving, his heart told him to stay. The hedgehog sighed and pulled himself out of Sally's bed, causing the squirrel to awaken. Her eyes fluttered open as she rolled over to face her husband. She watched Sonic reach under the bed and pull out his red sneakers with the white strip that ran across the center.   
  
"Must you leave Sonic? It's not morning yet, that was the nightingale, not the lark." Sally tried to convince her love to stay with her.  
  
"It was the lark, Sal." Sonic said as he slipped on his sneakers and carefully tied the laces. "I have to go..."   
  
Sally groaned and sat up, snatching her nightgown off the floor and pulling it over her head. "Please stay!" she pleaded as she put her arms around Sonic's neck from behind. She kissed his cheek and he smiled. They looked into each other's eyes for a second. But a second was all it took to change Sonic's mind.  
  
"Let them find me..." he grinned as he moved closer for another kiss. Sally giggled and fell back onto the bed as Sonic loomed over her, moving closer and pressing his lips to hers. The morning lark let out another beautiful call from outside the window. Sally's ears bent back as they heard the sound. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped, pushing Sonic off her.  
  
"It IS the lark! Oh Sonic, you have to go! They'll find you here and kill you!" Sally practically shoved her husband off the bed.   
  
A knock at the door caused both teenagers to turn their attention to the other side of the room. A second later it opened and Bunnie stepped inside.   
  
"Sally Girl! Yer mother is commin! Hurry up and get a move on SugaHog!" Bunnie instructed, shutting the door behind her.   
"I'll miss you Sal," Sonic said as he pulled her into a hug. Sally brushed her muzzle under his chin.   
  
"Write me every day?" she asked.  
  
"Every chance I get!" he smiled.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"You can count on it Sal!"  
  
With one last kiss, Sonic dash out the window. Sally rushed over to it and watched him speed away. She whirled around when she heard the door to her room open.   
  
"Oh good, your awake Sally," Lady Alicia smiled as she entered the room.   
  
"G...Good Morning mother!" Sally stuttered nervously. It had been a close call and she was thankful her husband was faster then the speed of sound. But Sally couldn't help but wonder why her mother was up so early.   
  
Alicia looked over Sally. She assumed that her daughter had a rough night crying over her cousin. "Still upset about Geoffrey, dear? Well crying won't bring him back to us. Grieving shows much love but too much grief shows lack of sense, my dear! You must feel horrible because the villain who killed him still lives"  
  
Sally slowly nodded. She could not show her mother her true feelings for Sonic. She had to play it cool. "Yes mother, I wish that murderer would drop dead and pay for his actions."   
  
"We will have our revenge, my dear," Alicia hugged her daughter. "I will personally send someone into the forest where he was banished. They will take care of that devil Sonic!"   
  
Sally swallowed hard, dreading the thought. "R...Really?" Sally squeaked.   
  
"Oh yes indeed! He will soon be keeping our Geoffrey company!" Alicia assured her. Sally bit her lip nervously and looked down at the floor. "But anyway, there is a reason I have come to you so early."  
  
"Do tell..." Sally said in almost a whisper. She really was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment.  
  
"Yes! Your father was concerned with your depression from the recent accident. So to relieve you from your sadness he has arranged for you and Antoine to get married on Thursday!" Alicia stated excitedly. Sally's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.  
  
"He WHAT?!"  
  
"Isn't that great sweetie? You're getting married!" Alicia beamed, hugging her daughter again.   
  
"NO!" Sally broke free of her mother's embrace. "I will not marry Antoine! You can tell daddy that I refuse!"  
  
"Tell him yourself," her mother gestured to the bedroom door where her father stood. Sally turned to look at Lord Max. Anger grew in her father's eyes and his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Daddy! I...I..." Sally tried to explain to her father.  
  
"What is this I hear? You don't want to marry Antoine? You should be thankful child, that I have found such a noble husband for you!" Max stated firmly.  
  
"But I don't want to marry him! I can't even stand him! I don't want to get married at all!" Sally protested.  
  
"You WILL marry Antoine and that is final! You will respect my orders and get yourself to that church on Thursday! Do you understand me?" Max raised his tone.  
  
"No Daddy! I won't go!" Sally crossed her arms.   
  
"You ungrateful little wretch!" Max growled. "I find you a good husband and you refuse to marry? This is the thanks I get? I will say it again! You WILL marry Antoine! And if you refuse again, then leave my house! I'll disown you as my child! Starve on the streets for all I care!"   
  
Sally broke down in tears at what he was saying. She couldn't possibly marry Antoine when she was already married to Sonic. Her father was being unreasonable and worse, he was threatening to disown her! "Please Daddy! No!"  
  
"Max! Calm yourself! This is your anger talking! You don't mean what you say," Alicia tried to calm her husband down but he wouldn't have it.  
  
"My word is final! Be at that church you disobedient brat, or I will drag you there myself!" With that said Max stormed out of the room, leaving Sally in tears.  
  
"Oh mother! Please! I beg you! Do not throw me out! Delay the marriage for a month! A week even!" Sally pleaded, but now Alicia was just as angry with her.  
  
"You will listen to your father Sally! He knows what is best for you!" after saying that, Lady Alicia also left the room.  
  
Sally turned to the only other one left in the room. Bunnie had been standing in the corner, staying as silent as she could.   
  
"Oh Bunnie! What do I do? I can't marry Antoine, you know that!" Sally asked her nurse's advice. Bunnie was silent for a minute and then looked Sally in the eye. She took the squirrel's hands in her own.   
  
"Suga, you have to understand. Marryin Antoine is the smart idea. Sonic is banished! Ya'll might never see each other eva again! So Ah think it might be best if you marry Antoine. He's a real darlin Sally Girl! Twice the man Sonic eva was! Ya'll be much happier! Like yer mother said! Sonic is as good as dead!" Bunnie explained.  
  
Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing. She pulled her hand away from Bunnie and took a step back. "Do you mean that Bunnie?" The rabbot nodded.   
  
"Traitor! How could she? Just yesterday she said Sonic was perfect! I can no longer trust her! What am I going to do? I'll ask Friar Chuck! He will know what to do! But how will I get out?" Sally thought to herself.   
  
"Sally Girl?" Bunnie asked, taking a step closer. Sally hadn't said anything and she was now worried what she might be thinking.  
  
"Then I will..." Sally said.  
  
"What? Ya will what?"   
  
"I'll marry Antoine. If that's what you say to do, I will do it. Go, tell my father I have gone to confession for disobeying him." Sally instructed.   
  
"Ya'll are a wise girl Sally! I'll go an' tell him right away!" Bunnie smiled and hurried to give Sally's parents the good news. When Sally was sure her nurse was gone, she rushed into her closet.  
  
"Friar Chuck will know how to solve this! But if all else fails...I will seek death instead." Sally said out loud to herself as she pulled on her blue vest and boots. 


	5. What a desperate heart will do for love

(A/N: hi again! Sorry it took a little longer to upload this next chapter! Thank you to my two new reviewers! Serpent and sonicgirl12! It's nice to know there are a few people reading this ^_^ I had no idea there was an alternate ending out there Crow T R0bot! That's really interesting. I'll have to look into it.   
Oh yeah! And incase you would like to see them, I have a few pictures I drew for this story posted in Netraptor's Fan Art Gallery ^_^ the link to my gallery is in my profile!  
  
The S&S pictures start on page 6! Feel free to check them out and add a comment!   
  
Ok! One more chapter after this one and this story will come to and end and then I can post another story! TTFN!)  
***  
  
"You wish to marry this Thursday? My, my! That's awfully soon don't you think?" Friar Chuck asked Antoine, who had stopped by the church to make the arrangements for the wedding.   
  
"This ez what Lord Acorn waz to be saying, so et will be done," Antoine stated.  
  
"And what does Sally say about this? What do you think she will think about it?"   
  
"She ez weeping over Geoffrey. Lord Acorn ez being worried about her. Zat is why he ez rushing zee marriage."   
  
"Oh dear...I see," Friar Chuck nervously replied. Sally marrying Antoine would ruin everything.  
  
The church doors opened and Sally walked in, holding her head high. When she saw Antoine, her heart sank. He was the LAST person she wanted to see.  
  
"Ah! Sally! How good et ez to be seeing you, my love!" Antoine greeted, taking Sally's hand and kissing the back of it.   
  
"Same here..." Sally cringed but tried her best to keep a straight face.  
  
"What ez et you are 'ere for?"  
  
"I need to talk to the friar if you don't mind."  
  
"Ah, oui, oui my love. Zen I will be seeing you Thursday!" Antoine smiled and blew her a kiss. Sally managed a fake smile but stuck out her tongue at him when he turned around. When he left she clasped her hands together and looked up at Friar Chuck.  
  
"I already know your problem Sally and it pains me inside," Friar Chuck put a hand on Sally's shoulder.  
  
"Oh friar! What do I do? You have to help me! If you can't, I swear I will kill myself! Please! Give me advice!" she pleaded.  
  
"Your situation is tricky child, but I think I might have a solution. Though be warned, it is as desperate as killing yourself." The friar said as he walked over to a door, motioning Sally to follow him.   
  
"I would rather die than ruin my marriage to Sonic!" Sally watched as Friar Chuck opened the door to reveal a staircase. She followed him down into what looked like a dark, damp basement. Lining the shelves and tables were herbs and bottles. It almost looked like the setting to a mad scientists lab.  
  
"All right then, here is what you will do. Go home and accept Antoine's marriage proposal. Wednesday night, when you are alone and right before you go to bed, take this bottle and drink what is inside," Friar Chuck instructed, taking a small vial of green liquid off a shelf. He handed it to Sally who held it up to the light to get a better look at the contents. "That potion will run through your veins and your heart will just about stop. Your body will grow cold and stiff and you will appear dead for forty-two hours. So in the morning when they find you, they will assume you are dead. And as customary, they will lay you in the Acorn tombs. While you sleep I will write to Sonic and inform him of our plan. I will instruct him to come here. When you awake in the tomb, he and I will be there. Sonic will then take you back to the Great Forest with him. This will solve your problem! Unless, you are afraid to try it, that is," the friar explained.  
  
Sally stared at the bottle for a minute and thought the plan over. Though she wasn't at all sure this was the right idea, she was indeed desperate. "I am not afraid! I'll do it!" Sally held the bottle tightly against her chest.   
  
"Ok then," Friar Chuck nodded. " Go home and be strong. I will send someone to The Great Forest with a letter for your husband."  
  
"Thank you friar! Good bye!" Sally curtsied then hurried back up the stairs and out of the church. "Love, give me strength!" the squirrel prayed.  
  
***  
  
Lord Max hurried around the mansion, giving orders to any servant that crossed his path. "We are not ready for this wedding, Alicia! But it is for the best. Where is my good-for-nothing daughter?"   
  
Lady Alicia and Bunnie hurried to keep up with the ground squirrel as he rushed around the house.   
  
"She went to Friar Chuck's mah lord." Bunnie informed him.  
  
"Gone to confession has she? Good for her! Maybe HE can talk some sense into her!"  
  
The sound of the front door opening and then closing announced Sally's return.   
  
"Here she come mah lord! And she looks mighty happy!" Bunnie said excitedly. The smiling Sally rushed up to her father and hugged him.   
  
"I am so sorry Daddy! Please forgive me! I was foolish to disobey you!" Sally apologized.   
  
"This is wonderful news my dear!" Max smiled down at his daughter. "Send for Antoine! Tell him I have moved the wedding to tomorrow!"  
  
Sally swallowed hard. She wasn't expecting that! She started to panic until she remembered the small vial in her jacket pocket. "Umm...I saw him at the church! I gave what love I could to him." Sally explained.  
  
"Excellent! This is how it should be! I should thank that Friar for what he has done to you!" Max patted his daughter on the head.   
  
"Bunnie, will you help me get ready for tomorrow?" Sally asked. Bunnie nodded happily and followed Sally back to her room.   
  
"Tomorrow? Are you sure about that, dear? We are already short on time! It is nearly night!" Lady Alicia exclaimed to her husband.  
  
"I'll stay up all night and prepare for this wedding if I have to! Go help our daughter get ready! I'll assist Antoine in a moment. I am overjoyed to see the change in Sally!" Max smiled brightly.  
  
***  
  
"This dress is best," Sally proclaimed, handing her nurse the gown. "Now if you don't mind Bunnie, I would like to get some rest." She tried to shoo Bunnie out of the room. But just as she was trying to get the rabbot to leave, Lady Alicia entered the room.  
  
"Do you need any help, dear?" her mother asked. Sally let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"No thank you! We've taken care of everything!" the teenager practically shoved her mother and nurse out the door. "Good Night!"  
  
"Good Night!" both Alicia and Bunnie replied in unison.  
  
"Who knows when I'll ever see them again..." Sally sighed after shutting the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down. "Perhaps Bunnie could stay to comfort me...No! I have to do this on my own!" she said determinedly. Sally reached into her vest pocket and held up the vial. "Am I doing the right thing? What if this doesn't work? What if I have to marry Antoine tomorrow?!" Sally rambled off the consequences if the plan were to back fire. "No! This potion will prevent that!" the squirrel assured herself.   
  
Sally pulled open her nightstand drawer. She reached inside and pulled out a shimmering dagger. She held the weapon in front of her and looked over its glimmering surface. She then laid the dagger down on the bed beside her and turned her attention back to the bottle.   
  
"What if this is actually poison? Would Friar Chuck try to hide his sin of marrying Sonic and me by killing me? No of course not! He is a holy man and I trust him. But what if I wake up before he and Sonic come for me? That tomb is so dark and full of death! I couldn't possibly stand being there alone! And Geoffrey is there! What if his ghost is waiting for me? NO! That isn't true! I'm just scaring myself! Oh Sonic! I'll do this for you!"  
  
With that said, Sally uncorked the vial and held it up to her lips. In one swift gulp, the potion was gone. Sally took a deep breath, waiting for the potion to take a hold of her body. A moment later she felt light headed and dizzy. She moaned in agony as she dropped the bottle and held her throbbing head. With one last breath, Sally collapsed on the bed.  
***  
  
In the hall of the Acorn's mansion, the same one where the party took place, Lady Alicia and Bunnie help the servants prepare for the wedding. Lord Max, who looked quite worn out, entered the hall.  
  
"Mah lord! Ya'll ought to get some rest! Don't want ya to be sick from lack of sleep!" Bunnie scolded as she carried an arm full of dishes past the ground squirrel.  
  
"I'll be fine! I've stayed up all night before. Don't worry about me." He yawned. Bunnie rolled her eyes and returned back to what she was doing. Lord Max watched as a few servants passed him, carrying logs and baskets. "What are those for?" he asked.  
  
"The cook," one of the servants answered.   
  
"I see...well, fetch drier logs for the fire! Ask Rotor, he knows where they are!" Max ordered.  
  
"I know where they are, no need to bother Rotor," the servant replied and then hurried off to comply with Max's wishes.   
  
"Goodness me! It's nearly morning! Antoine will soon be here with the musicians!" Max exclaimed as he noticed the rays of sunlight coming through the curtains. "Bunnie! Go wake Sally and get her ready! Hurry!" he ordered. Bunnie nodded and left the hall. The rabbot quickly made her way up to Sally's room.   
  
***  
  
"Sally Girl! Rise and shine suga!" Bunnie called as she entered the squirrel's bedroom. Bunnie waited for a response from Sally but heard nothing. "Come on Sally, we haven't got all day darlin!" she stated, a little louder this time, but still no answer.  
  
Bunnie walked up to Sally's canopy bed. "Ah said, wake up Sal..." Bunnie cut her sentence short when she pulled back the curtain surrounding the bed. Sprawled out on the bed was the teenager, still in her vest and boots from the day before.   
  
"Sally?" Bunnie said in a soft whisper. The rabbot reach out to touch the lifeless looking girl with her organic hand. She quickly pulled it back when she felt Sally's cold, stiff body.  
  
"Oh no! Sally Girl! NO! She's dead! NO! Mah Lord! Mah Lady! Someone! Anyone!" Bunnie shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Lady Alicia was the first to hear Bunnie's cries for help. Hearing the urgency in the nurse's tone of voice, Alicia nearly ran to Sally's room. "What is it? What is the..."   
  
Lady Alicia gasped at what she saw when she entered the room. Bunnie knelt on the floor, sobbing loudly. She held the limp Sally Alicia Acorn in her arms.   
"Oh no! My child! My only child!" Alicia cried as she collapsed to the floor beside Bunnie. "Wake up Sally! Please No! Someone! Help!" she screamed.   
  
Lord Max was the next one to come into the room. Oblivious to the situation at hand, he started to scold his daughter.  
  
"For shame Sally! Get out here! The groom has arrived!" Max exclaimed as her entered the room. He was in shock at what he saw.   
  
"She's dead! She's dead!" both Lady Alicia and Bunnie wept.   
  
"This can't be! Let me see her!" Max insisted, kneeling down beside them. He gently touched his hand against his daughter's cheek. Sure enough, Sally felt cold and lifeless. "No! Death has claimed my child!"  
  
At that moment, Antoine and Friar Chuck entered the room; behind them were the musicians and Rotor.  
  
"Is the bride ready to go to the church?" Friar Chuck asked.   
  
"She's gone! Antoine my boy! Death has taken your wife from you!" Max cried.  
  
"I 'ave waited all morning to be seeing this?" Antoine stated in shock.   
  
"My poor child! She is gone! Death has taken her from me!" Alicia sobbed, stroking Sally's hair.   
  
"Ah never thought I would live to see this day!" Bunnie hugged the cold teenager tightly.  
  
"My love! My life! Dead!" Max moaned, baring his head in his hands.  
  
"For shame! Think in a different way of this tragedy! Heaven had always had a part of young Sally, now Heaven has it all." Friar Chuck tried to comfort the grieving family. "Now come, bring her to the church. We shall morn her with respect."  
  
"All our plans for a wedding are now to be used for a funeral," Lord Max sighed. He and Antoine gently took Sally from Bunnie's arms and carefully carried her out of the room and past the musicians and Rotor.  
  
"We should go..." one of the musicians said. Rotor shook his head.  
  
"Please, play us a song to lighten the mood," Rotor suggested.  
  
"Now is certainly no time to play!" another musician answered.  
  
"Here! I'll pay you with this!" the walrus offered as he picked up the dagger lying on Sally's bed.  
"Put that away!" a third musician warned. "We were thinking more along the lines of silver."  
  
"Fine! But tell me, why is it that musician's love the sound of silver?" Rotor asked.  
  
"Because silver has such a sweet sound!" the musician smirked.   
  
"Are you saying your music is not good enough for you to be paid in gold? Ha!" Rotor laughed as he left the room.  
  
"What a strange man..." the musician commented to his comrades as they watched Rotor leave. 


	6. Doth with their death, bury their parent...

(A/N: here it is folks! The last chapter! I won't keep you waiting any longer! I want to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed! Including my newest reviewer! Shadow, thank you for your kind words ^_^)  
  
***  
  
In a quaint little cabin, found deep in the Great Forest, Sonic Hedgehog sat on the porch. A pad of paper rested on his lap and every now and then the hedgehog would write down a random thought.   
  
Sonic hummed a sweet tune to himself. His thoughts were on a dream he had had the night before, one where he had died but was brought back to life by a kiss from his love. Sally had been on his mind ever since he had left Mobotropolis. He missed her dearly and waited impatiently for news from the city.  
  
Sonic looked up when he heard the panting of a tired Mobian. The hedgehog smiled when he saw his old friend and servant, Mighty Armadillo.   
  
"Mighty! It's so good to see you pal! What's up? Do you have letters from Friar Chuck? Is my father doing well? How is Sal? Everything is cool as long as she's all right!" Sonic smiled. But his smile faded when he looked at the expression on the armadillo's face.  
  
"Then all is not cool! She's dead! I saw the Acorns bring her to the tomb with my own eyes!" Mighty cried.  
  
"Say WHAT?! You can't be serious?!" Sonic shouted in disbelief.   
  
"I'm telling the truth Sonic!" Mighty retorted. Sonic was silent for what seemed like forever. The look in Mighty's eyes told the hedgehog his servant wasn't lying.   
  
"I have to go to her then!" Sonic rushed back into the cabin, not bothering to close the door.  
  
"Sonic! Reconsider! You're in no mood to leave! Don't do anything stupid!" Mighty tried to persuade Sonic to stay. He feared the hedgehog would end up dead, too.  
  
"I'm going Mighty! You can't stop me!" Sonic stepped out of the house, strapping his dagger to his waist.  
  
"Maybe not, but I will go with you," Mighty insisted.   
  
"Suit yourself..." Sonic shrugged as he started to walk into the forest. He glanced in each direction as if trying to choose the best route.  
  
"What are you doing? Mobotropolis is that way," Mighty pointed in the direction of the city.  
  
"I know," Sonic responded. "I'm trying to remember where it was that I saw that beat up drug store..."  
  
"Drug store?! You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Mighty asked.  
  
"And what if I am?" Sonic stated as he started to walk through the forest. Mighty hurried to catch up to him. The armadillo tried to convince Sonic this was a stupid idea, but Sonic wouldn't listen. His one-track mind was set on one thing and one thing only.   
  
It wasn't long until the two came across the sorry excuse for a drug store. The shack like store looked as if it was going to fall over at any minute, which was why Mighty decided to stay outside.   
  
"Hello?" Sonic called as he entered the shack.  
  
"Who is it? Who is there?" a nasally little voice asked from behind a makeshift counter. Sonic looked at the short, scrawny overlander that looked up at him. He wore a dirty green sweater and matching pants. He was almost bald except for the few strands of hair that stuck strait up from his head. His nose was abnormally long, which was probably why he sounded like he had a head cold. In a nutshell, he was a pretty sorry looking guy.  
  
"Just a customer," Sonic stated, no emotion in his voice. "I need a bottle of poison, something really strong. Got any?"  
  
"I have stuff that will kill a Mobian instantly! But the law states I can't sell it to anyone." The overlander sneered up at the hedgehog.  
  
"Listen Needle-nose!" Sonic growled. "I'm willing to pay whatever it takes! Who's gonna find out you sold it to me anyway?" Sonic dropped a small pouch on the counter.  
  
The overland took the pouch greedily and started to count the gold coins it contained. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he reached under the counter and pulled out a small bottle that contained a red liquid.   
  
"Take it and leave!" the druggist hissed. Sonic glared at him and snatched the bottle off the counter. The hedgehog turned and stomped out the door and pasted Mighty.   
  
"Let's juice," Sonic ordered. Mighty quickly obeyed him and hurried up beside the hedgehog. "Hold on tight and don't let go," he instructed. Mighty reluctantly held onto Sonic's shoulders. The blue hedgehog revved up his feet and blasted through the forest in a blue blur.   
  
***  
  
Friar Chuck paced his cell nervously. Since he couldn't find Mighty anywhere, he had sent a fellow priest to deliver the message to Sonic. The old hedgehog was hoping that his friend would be back soon.   
  
The sound of the door opening made Friar Chuck jump. He turned to see an elderly badger enter the room.   
  
"Brother John! Welcome back! Do you have news from Sonic?" Friar Chuck asked impatiently.  
  
"No I don't. I'm sorry to inform you that I was never able to get to the Great Forest. I stopped to find another brother to accompany me. I found him in a house visiting the sick. The health inspectors thought that the house was infected with the plague and locked us in and wouldn't let us leave." Friar John explained.  
  
"Then who brought my letter to Sonic?" Friar Chuck asked.  
  
"No one, I still have it with me." the badger handed him the letter.   
  
"Oh no! This letter was of great importance! Fetch me a crow bar!" Friar Chuck instructed.  
  
"Right away Brother Chuck," Friar John obeyed and left to find one.  
  
"I'll have to go and get Sally alone. She'll be awake in three hours! I'll just have to hide her here until I can write Sonic again." Friar Chuck nervously stated.  
  
***  
A chilling breeze blew through the churchyard and the Acorn's family tomb stood no more then a couple yards away. Antoine D' Coolette and one of his servants, a timid looking mouse, made their way through the darkened graveyard. The coyote carried a basket of flowers and the mouse carried a flaming torch. When they reached the locked doors of the tomb, Antoine turned to face his servant.   
  
"Please to be giving moi your torch!" Antoine instructed as the mouse handed him the lighted torch. "Go and be waiting over zare. If you are to be hearing something, make zee noise with your lips."  
  
"Do you mean whistling?" the mouse asked.  
  
"Oui! Now go!" Antoine said. The servant obeyed and quickly scurried behind a tree so as not to be seen. It was thought to be disrespectful to enter a tomb. But Antoine didn't care. After opening the lock with the key he stole from the church, he entered the dark and musty tomb.   
  
The coyote's nose wrinkled from the smell of rotting flesh, but he continued on. Soon he came across the very slab of concrete that Sally Alicia Acorn had been put to rest on the morning before. There she laid, stiff and motionless. She was dressed in a long violet gown.   
  
Antoine held back tears at the sight of his dead fiancé. "Ah Sally, my love. Zees flowers I will be laying around your grave. Every night I am to be coming and doing zhis." Antoine said as he started to strew the flowers over the sleeping squirrel.   
  
At the sound of a sharp whistle Antoine stopped what he was doing. "Zare ez someone 'ere? What fuel would be coming 'ere now?" The coyote snuffed out his torch and hurried behind a pillar in the tomb, hoping it would conceal him.   
  
Outside the tomb Sonic and Mighty arrived, one bearing a torch, the other an ax. Sonic turned to his friend for one last goodbye and a few instructions.   
  
"Take this letter to my father tomorrow. Now go! Do not follow me inside Mighty! Ignore anything you hear. And I swear if you take a single peak in that tomb, I'll tear you limb from limb! Understand?" Sonic stated firmly.   
  
"I understand, Sonic," Mighty nodded. "Even though I still wish you would reconsider."  
  
"I have to do this. Hand me the ax." Sonic whispered as he turned to the tomb doors. He was about to break the lock when he noticed it was already open. Confused at first, he just shrugged it off and threw the ax to the side. The hedgehog opened the doors and stepped inside, but turned around to face Mighty one last time.  
  
"Take care of yourself bud. Tell Tails and my family I'm sorry." Before Mighty could answer, Sonic disappeared into the tomb.   
  
Antoine looked out from his hiding place to see the blue hedgehog walking through the tomb. "Et ez that fuel Sonique Hedged-hog! He ez zee reason my Sally ez dead!" Antoine growled and stepped out from behind the pillar, his sword in his hand. "What ez et you are to be planning, evil hedged-hog? Et ez you who ez to be causing us all zhis pain! Prepare to die!"  
  
Sonic dropped his torch and whirled around at the sound of the coyote. "Actually, I'm pretty much prepared as it is, thank you very much." Sonic stated as he patted the poison strapped to his belt. "Now if you don't mind, whoever you are, I really have to do this alone. So if you don't mind leaving..."  
  
"None! I am not to be leaving, fuel! Et ez you who are to be leaving!" Antoine cut Sonic off.  
  
"Now really, do we have to do this the hard way?" Sonic sighed.   
  
With that, Antoine lunged at the hedgehog. Sonic acted quickly and reached the nearest object he could find. That object just happened to be the torch he had dropped. The tip of it still glowed from the burning embers. Sonic threw the torch up at Antoine, who's reflexes were definitely not as fast as Sonic's were. Taken by surprise from the burning torch, Antoine dropped his sword and ducked. Sonic wasted no time in picking up Antoine's sword. As Antoine turned around to face Sonic he didn't stop in time to dodge the hedgehog's sword. The sickening sound of the blade penetrating the coyote's flesh echoed through the tomb. Antoine fell to the ground in a bloody heap.   
  
"I have been stab-ed! Lay-ed me in zee tomb with my Sally..." Antoine chocked out before he took his last breath.   
  
Sonic looked down at the fallen coyote. "Will this killing ever end?" the hedgehog sighed. Sonic was a respectful Mobian and he complied with Antoine's request. He gently pulled the sword out of the coyote and dragged him over to the where Sally lay.   
  
After finishing that task, Sonic slowly walked up beside Sally's resting bed. He carefully pulled back the thin sheet that covered her lifeless body. Tears welled up in the hedgehog's eyes at the sight of his dead wife. Even in death, she was still as beautiful as ever. Sonic glanced up at the other grave next to Sally's.  
  
"Geoffrey..." he whispered to the departed skunk. Sonic took the poison from his belt and looked at it then back over at Geoffrey St. John. "What better favor can I do for you then killing myself," he said to the skunk. "Forgive me, cousin."   
  
Sonic turned back to Sally. He loomed over her still form and ran his hand through her hair. "Even though you're gone, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wish I could have been there for you, saved you from all of this." He whispered to her, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. The hedgehog reached for the poison and uncorked the bottle. "But I'll be there for you now..." With that, Sonic swallowed the poison till the bottle was empty. He looked back over at Sally and took her hand. Suddenly, Sonic dropped the bottle and clutched his chest in agony. The poison was starting to take affect on the hedgehog's body. A moment later, Sonic collapsed to the floor.   
  
Outside of the tomb, Friar Chuck made his way through the graveyard. He stopped at the tomb door and reach under his tunic, producing a crow bar. "I have to hurry, Sally will awake soon!"  
  
"Friar wait!" a voice called from behind him. Friar Chuck turned around to see the armadillo walking towards him.  
  
"Mighty! What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came here with Sonic."  
  
"Sonic's here? Where is he?!" Friar Chuck asked.  
  
"In the tomb..." Mighty trailed off.  
  
"In the tomb? Why?!"  
  
"He came to see Sally and I'm afraid to know what else he planned to do!" Mighty explained.  
  
"Come with me," the friar said as he pushed open the doors. Mighty shook his head and took a step back.  
  
"Sonic told me not to! I'll stay here," the armadillo refused.   
  
"Then I'll go myself," Friar Chuck stated as he walked into the tomb. When he got to Sally's bedside he was appalled to find both Antoine and Sonic dead. The slight murmur of squirrel brought Friar Chuck out of his shocked state. "Sally!"  
  
The teenager's eyes slowly fluttered open. "W...What? Where am I?" she moaned as her senses returned to her. The squirrel suddenly jolted awake when she remembered the events of the past few days. "Sonic! Where is my love?"   
  
Friar Chuck was about to explain but a noise from outside the tomb scared him. "Child! We must leave! Lets us get away from this horrible place!" the friar urged as he helped the weak Sally off the slab of concrete.   
  
"But what about..." Sally trailed off when she saw the bloody mess of Antoine on the floor. "Antoine! How did he..." she cut herself off again when she saw Sonic's lifeless form. All the color drained form Sally's face as she knelt down beside her husband. "No! What happened to him?"  
  
"Sally we must go! Or they will see us!" Friar Chuck warned, but Sally wouldn't budge. The noise from outside scared the friar so much that he ran from the tomb, leaving Sally alone with Sonic.  
  
"Oh Sonic!" Sally cried as she held his head in her lap. The bottle lying next to the hedgehog caught Sally's attention and she snatched it up. "Poison! Oh Sonic!" she wept. She didn't hesitate to put the bottle to her lips and try to drink what was left, but Sonic had swallowed it all. "No! You left none for me, my love! Perhaps..." Sally looked down at Sonic. "Perhaps there is still some left on your lips..." she thought. Sally pressed her lips against Sonic's, kissing her love for the last time. When she pulled away, she sobbed even more. "Nothing! Then I'll do this quickly!" Sally spotted Sonic's dagger strapped to his waist. She reached for it and held it above her heart. Sally bit her lip and then jabbed the blade into her chest. With an agonizing scream, the squirrel collapsed onto her husband.   
  
Hearing the scream, a night watchman rushed into the tomb, only to find he was too late. A minute later, two other watchmen rushed in with Friar Chuck and Mighty.   
  
"We found these two in the churchyard," one of the watchmen said.  
  
"Keep them here! Someone get the Prince and bring him here! Alert the Acorn's and Hedgehog's as well!" the first watchman ordered.  
  
As the Acorns and the Prince made their way to the churchyard, the watchman tried to question Friar Chuck and Mighty. But the friar was too upset to explain and Mighty was too shocked to speak. Moments later the Prince and families entered the tomb.   
  
"What is going on here? Why have you waken us up in the middle of the night?" Prince Elias demanded. The watchman explained how they had found Antoine, Sonic and Sally dead in the tomb and had found Friar Chuck and Mighty in the churchyard.   
  
"How is it that my daughter bleeds? She was dead before!" Lord Max stated in shock.   
  
At that moment, Lord Jules entered the tomb. He was about to ask why he had been summoned to such a place but got his answer when he saw the body of his dead son. "Sonic! Not you too! Just last night my wife killed herself over our son's banishment! How has this happened?" Jules cried, demanding an answer.  
  
"Yes! What HAS happened?" Prince Elias turned to Friar Chuck and Mighty.  
  
The friar sighed as he opened his mouth to speak. "I know what has happened." Friar Chuck took a deep breath, getting ready to explain what had happened. "Sonic is Sally's husband and she is his wife. I married them in secret. But the day they were married, Geoffrey killed Sonic's friend Knuckles. In a fit of revenge, Sonic killed Geoffrey. After Sonic was banished, Sally cried for him, not her cousin. Worried over his daughter, Lord Max arranged for Sally to marry Antoine. Sally came to me for help, begging me to help her stop this second marriage. Desperate times call for desperate measures. So I gave her a potion that would make her appear dead. I wrote to Sonic that night to tell him of our plan, but the letter never got to him. I came to the tomb to wait for Sally when the potion would wear off, but when I arrived I found both Antoine and Sonic dead. I tried to get Sally to leave but she wouldn't. I ran from the tomb, leaving her with her husband. She must have killed herself when I left." Friar Chuck explained the events of the last few days.  
  
"I understand, friar. But what about you, Sonic's servant I believe. What do you know about this?" Prince Elias questioned the armadillo.  
  
"I was the one that told Sonic his wife was dead. This caused him to run back here to Mobotropolis to see her. He told me to give this letter to Lord Jules then he went into the tomb. I assume he killed himself after that." Mighty told the Prince what he knew.  
  
"Let me see this letter," Prince Elias said, taking the letter from Mighty. "And what about Antoine? Why was he here?"   
  
"I know why," Antoine's servant, the timid mouse, spoke up. "He had come to pay his respects to Sally. Then Sonic went into the tomb after him. I ran when I heard them fighting."  
  
"I see," the Prince said as he opened Sonic's letter to his father. "This letter backs up what the friar has told us. It talks about his marriage to Sally and how he planned to kill himself with the poison he bought."  
Everyone in the tomb was silent for a moment, reflecting on what they had just been told. But their silence was interrupted by a female voice.  
  
"Acorns! Hedgehogs! See what your hate has done?" a gray vixen in a violet cloak shouted as she entered the tomb. Everyone turned to watch the vixen make her way through the small crowd. She walked over in front of the still forms of Sonic and Sally. "Heaven tried to stop your anger with love, but you were to blind with hate to see that! Now your love is dead! Do you see now how evil hate can be?"   
  
Lord Max and Lord Jules lowered their heads in shame. Max was the first one to speak. "I understand now the power of hate and what it does. Jules, accept my deepest and most humble apologies for your son's death." The ground squirrel said as he shook the blue hedgehog's hand.  
  
"I, too, am sorry for your daughter's passing. In honor of her I promise to build a statue of Sally out of pure gold to symbolize her pure and true heart." Lord Jules offered.  
  
"I will do the same for Sonic. His statue will stand right next to hers." Lord Max smiled at his former foe.  
  
The gray vixen smiled and opened her mouth to speak again. "A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. Never was there a story of more tragedy, then this of Sonic and Sally."   
THE END  
  
***  
  
There it is everyone! My Sonic and Sally; Romeo and Juliet parody! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^ Thanks again to all my reviewers: Scotty CF, Shychik, Dubya, Crow T R0bot, Falconess, TJ the Shadow Freak, Serpent, sonicgirl12, and Shadow! You all rock and I appreciate all your comments and helpful tips! *gives you all a hug* oh and to let you all know, I got an A+!!! My teacher loved the idea XD   
  
Well thanks again and I'll be posting another story soon! TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! 


End file.
